


Reno

by sephypoo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephypoo/pseuds/sephypoo
Summary: It's always the redhead. This is a birthday fic for my sister about her 'favoritemostbesteva!' I do not own anything- all credit goes to Squeenix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenoRenjiRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoRenjiRed/gifts).



Chapter 1

Something about that shade of blue… it wasn’t any blue that he had ever seen anywhere else, and he was sure that the exact shade wasn’t catalogued anywhere on planet as an eye color…but there it was staring him down over the rim of very expensive whiskey glass. The glass in question was one that couldn’t be purchased from a department store…they had been specially made by a craftsman who catered only to the wealthiest and most discerning individuals. As the glass was lowered to the marble surface, his eyes couldn’t help but follow the pale hand that held it. Smooth skin and manicured nails belied that swift punishment that the hands could deal. Deadly was too simple a word even though the hands had delivered many a man to his ultimate end… they were the hands of a marble statue come to life- too perfect, too quiet, and too steady. Clearing his throat gently, he returned his gaze to the impossible blues that still bored into him with exquisite intent and diminishing patience. “I have it.”

His words brought no emotion from the redhead. Not a flinch- even the quirk of a sculpted brow. Blue eyes were briefly shuttered, offering only a nanosecond of respite from the glare, before a soft sigh and reposition of the crystal vessel denoted an imminent reply… but not yet.

“My orders are to see it safely into the hands of your superior…so I must insist on retaining possession of it until we are in his physical presence. Do you understand?”

A slight shrug followed by a shift brought about a whole new flow of movement across the table- movement like water, like a symphony. Another hand appeared and raked through red silken strands before habitually tucking a tress behind a bejeweled ear. Perfect white teeth scraped over a plump slightly blushed lower lip before the lips curved into a smirk. The expression alone was enough to send men fleeing for their lives- it was widely known that he was a bit of a jester, and cat-like in that he enjoyed playing with his prey…time permitting.

“So, we are in agreement?”

A slight nod with a lift of the crystal. The drink itself was nearly done and the tip of the glass while obscuring his face, revealed much more. His skin was bone china and given his physique, angular and hard like diamond. Clavicles rose and disappeared behind the white oxford that was never properly buttoned or tucked, faint purple scars beneath one ear marked a time when he was younger, more vulnerable, or less experienced. He seemed to take no notice of the way the man’s eyes burned with lust as he spoke again, softer, gentler…less business-like.

“Would you like another drink?”

Fixing him once again with the fantastical, undefinable blue, he returned the empty glass to the table between them and mirrored his leer before speaking at long last. “Always, yo.”

  


Reno sat in the pale glow of the rising sun as the heat slowly burned off the morning mist. The harbor looked dead and as he waited for his contact, he pondered the possibility of a zombie apocalypse… _no one was out because they were all dead…eaten by zombies who had moved on to the city in search of more brains…_ Smiling slightly at his wild imaginings, he sat back on the wood and metal bench and lit a small black cigarette. Tendrils of smoke curled around his face briefly before the ocean breeze caught them, disintegrating their beautiful artistic twining.

Sighing, he checked his watch before standing to wander to the edge of the dock. Peering down into the murky water, he wondered why he never saw any fish…it was the ocean, there should be fish…right? This train of thought gave way to a variation on his zombie apocalypse theory (zombie fish) and he quirked a brow at his own silliness. Seeing no fish, he turned to see his bench still empty, so he returned to it. Taking out his phone, he sent a text to his boss and immediately a reply came- _don’t_!

Another text was sent, followed by another immediate reply- _do not do it_!

Chuckling quietly, he turned in the direction of approaching footsteps. His contact and fellow Turk stopped by his bench and smiled down at the seated redhead. “Sorry I’m late…hooked up with some ladies last night and one of them was holding… so wasted.”

Reno smiled easily at the middle-aged Turk who had never advanced past the rank he currently held, and seemed content to remain a glorified messenger and part-time dog-walker for their boss, Rufus ShinRa. “No problem, yo.”

“I knew you’d be cool with it. Say when was the last time you took a vacation, Reno?” the older Turk reached into his jacket to produce an envelope that was filled with cash. 

Taking the envelope, Reno shrugged. “Don’t recall…been a while.”

“I definitely recommend Gold Saucer.”

As Reno inserted the envelope into his breast pocket, he scowled but only slightly. He had intended to give the courier the hard drive since he had acquired it already and there was no need for a cash exchange…but since he seemed to be intent on incriminating himself by confessing that he had been partying while on duty, well… “The Saucer, huh?”

“Yeah… it was on the way so I figured what the hell, yanno?”

Shrugging noncommittally, he pulled his nine millimeter and fired a hollow point into the center of the elder Turk’s forehead. Nodding as he slumped to the concrete, Reno stepped to his side, emptied his pockets, relieved him of his weapon, and rolled his body into the water. His phone had been ringing the entire time, so he produced it as he strolled away from the dock. “Yo…”

“Reno! Do not kill agent Torrence! He was late but that is no reason to kill someone! Do you understand?” his boss’ voice blasted at him from his cell and he chewed his lip briefly as he recalled how many times in recent days various people had asked him if he understood something… did he appear that dense? Was he too quiet? Was he too vague and they couldn’t get a read on him? He sighed. “Everything’s cool, yo.”

“Did Torrence come through?”

“He’s here, yeah.” Reno fluttered his lashes as he watched the water lapping against boats in the harbor.

“Good. Is everything set for your meeting tonight?”

Reno glanced at his watch again…a Tag Heuer that was a gift from his boss…the same boss who was in his ear playing superior and thinking he had everything under control. “I need ta go.”

“Very well. Report only to me when you return.”

“Yessir.” He ended the call and strolled to his rental, drove immediately to the airport and booked an early flight home. Home was Midgar… home was an apartment overlooking Midgar Central Park… and home was the arms of a blonde who knew him better than anyone, and loved him anyway.

Looking around at the other patrons of the restaurant where he sat having a drink to pass the time until his flight, he thought of the vast difference in Costa-type people and Midgar-type people. Torrence had been a Costa-type person…he was laid back (too laid back) and seemed content to nine-to-five it. That’s not the correct attitude to have when you have a Midgar-type job like working for Rufus. Rufus was a collector of information and that could sometimes be dangerous. Rufus held lots of information that was important to a great many important people…and a great many people wanted Rufus dead.

Reno scanned the bar and thought of home. He was going to surprise his blond and then show up on time to report to his boss…probably not in that order. Nothing meant more to Reno than being a Turk. It was the only thing he knew that he was good at. There would be no need to explain that he had murdered his co-worker and kept the drop money… no need to tell that he had murdered the traitor who was selling the drive. His job had been to acquire the drive. He had it.

The bartender watched him empty his glass and offered a refill. A nod got his glass filled and a smile, which he returned.

“You weren’t in town very long.” The bartender offered as she wiped a glass and returned it to a shelf. Reno knew that his smile remained on his lips but he also felt the internal wheels begin to turn. This bartender was the same one who had been working the night he landed and had a drink before heading to meet his contact. What were the fucking odds of that happening…and where was his fucking head that he went to the same bar in the same airport? He knew better than that.

“Saw what I needed ta see, yo.”

The barkeep chuckled. “And what was that? The inside of one casino where you lost a ton of money?”

A slight smile prevented him from lying outright and allowed the bartender to think she knew his story. She would need to be eliminated and the easiest way to do that would be to…

“So ya sayin they ain’t all like that?”

“Exactly what I’m saying.” She winked. “When’s your flight?”

“Soon.” He murmured and looked away, innocently and deliberately.

“I get off in half an hour…any chance you would be willing to take a later flight and let me show you where to have a good time?”

He feigned surprise. “I um… I guess there’s no harm in that. But be warned, I don’t have a lot left ta lose.”

That was not a lie.

Reno pretended to switch his flight, and then he pretended to check his bank account, after which he pretended to joke with the bartender about losing his ticket money and having to hitchhike back to Destiny Island (his now official fraudulent home state). Her name was Lucy and she had been a bartender since she was in college. Her degree in her field of study didn’t net her enough cash so she continued to tend bar. When she was done with her shift, he watched her round the end of the bar, jacket in hand, and for a moment, wondered if she had any children…a boyfriend maybe…or parents who would be on the news begging for their daughter’s safe return. She had to die because of his mistake…and that was wrong. He would need to repent. He would need to pray about that and do penance.

Before arriving at the first casino, he gazed at the midday sun and spoke without even thinking much about how he sounded. He had done this so many times. “I need ta stop an grab a pack a smokes, yeah.”

“No problem.” Lucy the blonde bartender who made a shitty choice of college major smiled and pulled her car into the first convenience store she came upon. Exiting the car with a wink, Reno ducked into the bathroom and then slipped out and into the alley behind the building. Checking his watch, he noted that she would probably come looking for him in less than ten minutes. Six minutes later, she stepped into the alley. She never knew what hit her.

He grabbed her from behind and put an ink pen into her jugular. Hoisting her over the side of the dumpster before pulling it out, he closed the lid and left her there to bleed out. Driving away in her car, he wiped it down after parking it in the long-term parking garage, and caught his flight home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

  


Rufus’ bodyguard opened the door for Reno and then stepped out. Rufus and Reno always took conference alone- no exceptions- ever. A series of misunderstandings and a broken nose had reminded this particular bodyguard that there were things about Mr. ShinRa’s business that were not his concern. What happened with Reno behind closed doors was a big part of that.

Taking his usual seat (one of a pair of Louis XVI armchairs- the one on the right was not as comfortable, he argued) he awaited his boss’ attention. As Rufus made to end his phone call so that he could hear Reno’s report, he pondered how the youth had come to him and how long he had been his loyal Turk. Watching him raptly while the voice on the other end of the call droned on, he smiled when he saw the serious expression come and go across the alabaster visage.

Reno had always been far tougher on himself than anyone else ever could have been. His trainers were concerned when he was recruited at such a young age but their worries were soon assuaged when they learned of his origin. He was a street kid, not really from anywhere, and his life, regardless of the tough training and long hours, was infinitely better than it had ever been before. Rufus claimed to know nothing of his parentage or history before he was discovered by Tseng, but those who knew Rufus knew him better than to let something as simple as lack of legal documentation stand in his way. Rufus knew… and maybe he had told Reno and maybe he hadn’t but either way- no one else knew…and no one else needed to know.

“Report” Rufus tossed his phone aside and sat to face the redhead who seemed to be dragging himself out of a stupor. “Wait… have you been home yet?”

“No sir.” He puffed out a breath. “I thought I’d do this first and then take a day.”

“No problem. How is the sweet Elena? I’m sure she’ll be happy to get you away from your work for a few days.”

“One day.”

“A few days…”

“Just a day.”

“Reno… you need time away now and then…time to be normal. We discussed this at length you know, when…”

“I know. We discussed it when I was a snot-nose who only cared about body counts. I don’t need a few days ta get stir crazy. Elena will be workin anyhow and I get nuts starin at tha walls.”

“Why don’t you visit your brother?”

Reno stared daggers at his boss and then looked down at his clasped hands. Silently counting to ten, he heaved a sigh and then rifled through his breast pocket for a smoke. Knowing what was coming before a syllable could be uttered, he stood and strolled toward the balcony, not bothering to glance back at the suited man who followed.

The wind was savage as it whipped blonde wisps of hair over pale green eyes. Rufus watched his redhead prop on the balcony wall and shift his weight form one foot to the other, smoke disappearing into the wind. “How many, Reno?”

“Only three, yo.” He barked and turned to face Rufus with a stern look. “Only three an one of em was my fault.”

“None of it is your fault. When you are working, killing is not your fault…its your job.”

“Still my fault.” Reno grumbled and glanced toward the glass wall of the office. “Go back inside, yo. Ya gonna catch ya death.

“Ha!” Rufus cackled. “I won’t be dying from a simple physical illness. We both know that.”

“I didn’t say illness, boss man. Ya might catch a bullet.” Reno smirked as he extinguished his smoke so that his wayward employer would go back inside the bullet proof wall of glass.

 

Back inside the office suite, Rufus meandered to the liquor cabinet and poured two whiskeys. Offering one to Reno, he sat on the sofa that matched the redhead’s favorite chair. “Report.”

Reaching into his breast pocket, he extracted the envelope of cash and dropped it onto the table before taking a seat beside his boss. On top of that, he placed the hard drive. Rufus looked at him curiously but didn’t question.

Blue eyes met green for mere seconds before turning to the crystal in his hand. Swirling the golden-brown liquor, he mustered his courage and raised his eyes to meet Rufus’ once again.

“Keep the money…consider it a bonus.”

Reno shrugged. “Thanks, I guess.”

“What did it cost me? To have my cake and eat it too?”

“One lazy Turk.” He smirked and drank to drown his desire to laugh out loud.

“I asked you no to.”

“He was late, yo.” Reno chuckled, knowing that he was pushing his luck and taking a chance on having the money in the envelope rescinded…not that he needed it at all.

“You cannot murder people for being late.” Rufus snapped and watched Reno drain his glass. “You said there were three… who were the other two?”

“Why’s it matter, yo?”

“I need to know if I should expect retaliation.”

“Ya won’t.”

“How can I be sure?”

“Ya can’t…but I am, an that’s why ya keep me around…so ya don’t hafta worry, yeah.”

Rufus reached the span of the center cushion and brushed red strands back behind an ear and smiled. “What did I ever do before I found you?”

Reno smiled as he grabbed the hand gently and kissed it. “Ya had Tseng.”

“He’s no Reno…” Rufus tugged his hand away and winced at the sharp pain in his chest. “Go home to Elena…and take a few days off. Go see Axel.”

Reno returned his glass to the marble bar and tugged at his earring. “I will, Mom. Damn.”

Rufus walked him to the office door and watched him stroll away as memories of the recent past flooded his mind and formed a lump in his throat. He still wondered how much of Reno’s feelings for Elena were genuine and how much was just the need to have a normal relationship in his life to anchor him. All around them was upset and chaos, so who was he to begrudge his young Turk the comfort of a committed relationship? One thing was certain however, if and or when Elena ever ended things with Reno, he would be short one more Turk. Nobody hurt Reno and lived to tell.

  


Opening the door to his apartment, he scanned the obvious surfaces for a note from Elena saying she had gone out for food or coffee or something else when he realized that she probably had no idea that he was even due home today. His work was confidential and independent of hers even though they worked for the same organization. Dropping his jacket on the chair by the door, he stepped out of his shoes and padded across the walnut floor toward the kitchen. As he approached, he heard a sound from his bedroom so he immediately drew his weapon and darted to the wall by the door to better hear. _Voices. One Elena, one male… trying to whisper but failing… Nooooo._

Heaving a sigh, Reno kicked the door open and painted his target as silence followed one shrill shriek from his girlfriend. Zack’s goofy grin did nothing to move or remove the red dot that sat on his chest like an odd destruct button.

“You’re home!” Elena rounded the end of the bed and flung her petite person in Reno’s general direction. He caught her easily with one arm and kissed her temple. “I missed ya, baby.”

“Welcome home, dude…I’ll just be taking off. Catch you on the flip there, red.”

“Don’t call me red. Ya ain’t goin nowhere til ya tell me what ya doin here.”

“Can’t…its a surprise. Elena will have to explain.” Zack shrugged with a grin and Reno smiled as he lowered his weapon. “Alright then get out so I can be welcomed home properly, yo.”

As soon as the door clicked closed behind the young SOLDIER, Reno wrapped Elena in a tight hug and began walking toward the bed. “I missed you so much!” she chirped. “Why didn’t you call and tell me you were coming home early?”

“I wanted to surprise ya… an I did. What was Zacky boy doin here? In _my_ bedroom?”

Stumbling toward the bed, Reno scooped her up into his arms only to toss her onto the bed so that he could discard his jacket and weapon.

“He was helping me with something.” She watched him crawl onto the bed and smiled at the feline movements. Looking up into his blue eyes, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the familiar touches and the comfort of the love they shared.

Reno had been cold and standoffish when she met him but the closer they became the more she realized that he was restraining a great deal of physical need. He was a contact person for sure. On their first date, he was apprehensive about hand-holding but once she convinced him that she enjoyed physical contact with him…there was not a moment they were together that he was not touching her in some way. She wondered if he knew how vulnerable that made him appear… she wondered if he really was that desperate for physical acceptance and affection… she still wondered a great many things about Reno. Not the least of those things being how he managed a relationship with his brother Axel, knowing that he was loyal to the Organization…

  


Tracing the outlines of muscles with a gentle touch, she watched him doze. He never slept for very long but instead was prone to near narcoleptic power naps. She teased him once that he could sleep on an elevator ride to the top of ShinRa tower and be completely refreshed… she was correct.

The undefinable blue appeared and her smile spread at exactly the same rate as the lids parted. “I love you, Reno.”

“I love you, too… so what’s tha surprise?”

“Hang on…” she rolled away from him and reached for a remote on the bedside table. “Zack had to show me how to use all of these. I had it installed the day you left because I wasn’t sure when you were coming back.”

Passing the remote to him, she watched the smile curve his lips. “I love it… thank you.” He pressed a button and the blinds slid back from the wall of glass that overlooked the park, another button dimmed the lights, while others controlled the thermostat, television, security cameras, and inventoried the contents of the refrigerator and cabinets.

“I remember you said that you liked how that all worked in Sephiroth’s penthouse…so I got it for you.” She beamed and received butterfly kisses of thanks.

  


Showered and on the street, Reno called his wayward brother. Three rings, always three rings. No more, no less…that was Axel. “Moshi moshi.”

“Yo, ya busy right now?”

“Never too busy for my dear brotherrr.” Axel snorted and Reno shivered with a slight chill as he ducked into Goblin’s bar. Murderous was a thing you had to be to be a Turk, but murderous and insane was Organization XIII material all day. Reno hadn’t always known his brother… his long lost family member was a gift from Rufus very early in his career with ShinRa… back when he and Rufus were…

Reno still had nightmares about Axel from time to time. Usually after one of their meetings. Rufus insisted that they keep in touch and so Reno honored his wishes by making dinner dates to catch up every few months. Their last dinner had been unusual in that Axel brought a guest… a little blonde boy whom he insisted couldn’t be left alone. The blonde named Roxas apparently had some sort of head injury that caused memory loss… or at least that was Axel’s story…and he would wander off if left unattended. He gave Reno the creeps (even more than Axel did), sitting there staring blankly like a doll that had the batteries removed, hands folded on his lap, eyes blinking so slowly that he watched each time to make sure they actually opened again.

“Wanna grab a drink? I’m at Goblin’s.”

“Sure… just give me thirty to shower and change… I won’t be bringing Rrroxas this time.”

“Is he better? His head I mean.”

“His head is great…so’s his ass. See you in a few.” Axel ended the call abruptly and Reno realized that he his own face was slightly contorted in confusion and disgust as he checked his email while he waited.

Axel’s entrance was preceded immediately by shrieks and screams… as usual. The portal scared the shit out of everyone but Reno didn’t even flinch. In a swirl of black leather, Axel seated himself by his brother as his acidic green eyes scanned his person. “Hi.”

Reno chuckled. “Hi yaself.”

“I don’t get why everyone here is so jumpy…they always scream when I pop in. It makes no sense to me.”

“Well tha people of Midgar ain’t used ta seein people materialize from tha fuckin void, except fa Sephiroth an he always shows up ta murder folks…so there’s that.”

Axel nodded and hummed. “So murdering people is not common here in your city?”

“Not so much anymore, no.”

“Humph.” Axel smirked. “So how are things with your Elena?”

“Good. How are things with tha Organization?”

Axel rolled his lips in and then pouted. “Now Rrreno… I thought this was a social call. We shouldn’t talk business on a social call, rrright?”

“Right, right…so how is ya social life?” Reno snorted and Axel cackled loudly, drawing the nervous attention of most of the other patrons.

“I’m enjoying the company of my little blonde quite frequently. He has perked up substantially since you saw him last. A veritable firecracker he is now.” Axel waggled is brows. “Such a temper on that one.”

“He’s um… a bit young fa you?” Reno watched the green eyes before him spark and twinkle. “Yesssss… he’s delicious… sixteen. That’s not too young I don’t think. What he lacks in experience he makes up for in creativity!” Axel’s grin was too wide in a horror movie villain kind of way and it suddenly dawned on Reno that the grin was what sparked the nightmares.

  


Upon arriving back at his apartment, he found a note from Elena: _Sorry babydoll, got called away on a mission. Be home asap but it will def be a few days. Love you. Get some rest. – Elena_

Grumbling accusatory statements about Rufus sending her away deliberately because he agreed to take time off work, he plopped onto the sofa and contemplated ordering in dinner since he was alone. No sooner had he started flipping through menus when there was frantic knock on his door. Grousing, he waited for someone to call out to him or ring the doorbell properly… they continued to bang away. “Keep ya shirt on!” he waltzed over and checked his clip before opening the door and dropping a bead onto the forehead of one frantic brunette. “Where’s tha fire, yo?”

Tifa was wound tight and he couldn’t really tell if she was going to cry or scream or explode.

“Ya lose Cloud again?”

“It’s not that simple!”

“It neva is… come inside before my neighbors start ta complain, yo.” He stepped back and allowed her entry. She stalked inside and turned to thank him immediately before launching into a speech about how she and Cloud had a fight and he had taken off on his bike again. Reno listened respectfully and waited for her to calm down before he spoke. “Want me ta track him down?”

“Would you? Oh, Reno that would be great. Do you think you could get the time off work? I mean I really don’t want Rufus involved. You know he isn’t one of Cloud’s favorite people… but you… he trusts you and so do I.”

“No problem sweetheart. I actually already have some time off and Elena just left on a mission, so somethin ta focus on will be a big help.” he smiled at the relief that washed over her and draped an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to slump against him. “Do you ever get tired of rescuing people?” she mumbled against him.

“Does Cloud?”

“I think he does, yes. I think he just wants to live his entire life under the radar and be normal.”

“I like what I do… and just fa tha record I ain't always rescuing people.” Reno snorted and she covered her ears. “I don’t want to know what you do for Rufus ShinRa. As long as I never hear the words I can go on believing that you are just our guardian angel, sent to help when we need you and buy the occasional replacement teddy bear for Marlene when I accidentally destroy hers.”

Reno’s soft chuckles seemed to ease what remained of Tifa’s tension and she sat up to look into his eyes. “You’re great.”

He shrugged.

“Elena’s lucky and I know she knows what she has in you. When she comes back, you two have to come to the bar and hang out.”

“Will do.” He stood and watched her straighten her clothes upon standing and noted the red ribbon that she wore for a bracelet. Aerith had been gone for years but the ribbons still took him back… Zack’s misery when he returned and found that she was dead, Cloud’s misery when he got his memory back… Sephiroth’s misery when he realized he had murdered his only sister… everyone had their Aerith story and as much as she had changed everyone she knew, life had gone on. Zack rejoined SOLDIER, Cloud went into exile but was dragged back to life by his one truth, and Sephiroth well, he had regained his sanity but had abandoned the entire planet. No one knew where he was or if he would ever return… all that people knew of him was that he had been an insane killer one day and a broken man the next. The few times he had resurfaced over the years, it was just to kill people and then disappear again.

Pondering those thoughts, Reno watched Tifa walk out the door without even hearing her say goodbye. Deciding to waste no time watching the walls of his apartment, he grabbed his keys and headed for the helipad.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

  


Landing the chopper in Nibelheim, Reno went directly to rent a motorcycle. He knew where Cloud would be and he wondered how Tifa hadn’t figured it out…or maybe she had and just didn’t want to make the trip…which led him to question if she didn’t want to make the trip, why not just let Cloud stew in Nibelheim and come home when he cooled off?

As he drove up the winding mountain road, he looked at the progress that was being made in the small country town. Homes were being built by locals for city folks who planned to turn Nibelheim into a ski resort town… that all seemed well and good to Reno but he had no use for it. He didn’t care for the cold and he sure didn’t plan to seek it out much less spend his days off work in the knee-deep snow. Turning onto a long dirt driveway, he almost laughed at the simplicity with which he had found Cloud…of course he hadn’t technically ‘found’ him yet- he hadn’t laid eyes on the blonde but he was sure that at the end of this driveway, inside a small cabin surrounded by trees, he would find him. He would be drunk and angry but he would let him in, goad him into drinking with him (that wouldn’t be a hard sell), and then spill whatever had set him off and sent him fleeing to his hometown…and it would be Sephiroth…it was always Sephiroth, except the one time it wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

_“Rescue Cloud Strife… how that fuck.”_

_“Just do it, Reno… please.” Tifa sniffled “He can’t take care of himself when he’s like this.”_

_“Like what, yo?” Reno groused. “Mad enough ta kill someone who’s just tryin ta help him?”_

_“No… he would never hurt you. You guys are friends.”_

_He sat in the chopper mere minutes after ending the phone call and decided to start at the beginning. His first stop to look for Cloud would be Nibelheim. He shivered with dread and flew away._

_Upon arriving in the small mountain town, he questioned the locals who gave him vague directions to the old Strife home place and instructed him that part of the journey would need to be made on foot unless he wanted to rent an ATV._

_Roaring up the overgrown footpath, he was busy cursing the weeds and thorns when he noticed trees falling in the distance. “There he is…”_

_He stopped at a safe distance and fired his weapon as a warning. He was brave and crafty but no way was he sneaking up on Cloud Strife while he was enraged enough to be felling trees with his buster sword. Counting to twenty after the last tree fell, he fired up the ATV and drove ahead. As soon as he had a visual, he called out to him. Watching the blonde mop of unkempt spikes rotate until the mako blues seared him with the heat of one thousand hells, he sighed and lumbered forward to the clearing. Dismounting quickly, he assessed the SOLDIER as he approached… obviously drunk, sleep deprived, dehydrated… disoriented, slight vertigo, probably resulting from a combination of his conditions… hungry, half-dressed… beautiful. “Strife! What tha fuck, yo?”_

_“Why you here, Red?” Cloud propped his hands on his hips, his giant sword lodged in a tree nearby, and puffed out a breath. Shirtless in the 3 degree Celsius weather, his skin was slick with a sheen of sweat and his breath made puffs that quickly disappeared into the air around them._

_“Don’t call me Red, yo. I’m here cause ya woman is worried about ya.” Reno shoved his hands into his pockets as a sign of good faith but also in case he needed his knife for close combat… and Cloud had stepped inside his personal bubble… without his shirt…._

_“She’s not … just go back and tell her I’m fine. I just needed to get away… from the city.” Cloud murmured and yanked the sword free from the tree before propping on it, suddenly looking exhausted._

_“Why don’t ya come back down ta town an lemme buy ya somethin ta eat at tha Inn.” Reno bargained even though he knew what the answer would be._

_“No thanks…” Cloud looked more and more miserable as the seconds passed and as he slumped, he dragged Reno’s heart with him. He was a broken man._

_“Will ya at least put a shirt on, yo? I’m havin trouble avertin my eyes.”_

_Cloud laughed harder than the redhead had expected but he felt relieved just the same. “What ya say… let’s get a beer.”_

_“Yes.” Cloud nodded. “Come on…I have some.”_

_Reno followed apprehensively as Cloud walked toward the edge of his newly made clearing, but in the opposite direction of the town. Shrugging, he followed quietly and made sure to note the direction and time that passed, in case he had to leave on his own. Soon they came upon a small cabin that had a stream of smoke curling from the stone chimney. “This ya place?”_

_“It is… my secret place… so when you go back, you were never here. Tell them anything except the truth.”_

_“No problem, yo. I’d wanna keep this place a secret too.” Reno smiled as they entered and he looked around at the quaint furnishings and recognized some hand made quilts that the locals had been selling on his way up the mountainside. “This is great…”_

_Cloud continued into another room and returned with two cold beers. Passing one to Reno, he stepped out again and returned with a towel. Opening his beer, he sat it on the mantle and stood by the fire to dry himself. “Have a seat, Red”_

_“Don’t, yo… I hate it when people call me that.”_

_“Why?” Cloud snorted and chugged half his beer before collapsing into a comfy-looking chair beside the fireplace._

_“I donno… maybe cause when I was a kid, other kids said it as a slur… like they wouldn’t use my name cause I was just tha redhead… like I wasn’t worth tha effort.”_

_Cloud stared at him like he had two heads but kept quiet._

_“So I guess that’s why I don’t like it, yo. I want people ta know my name an use it. It’s a respect thing.”_

_Nodding slowly, Cloud seemed to be thinking a great many things, but offered nothing._

_Finishing his beer in silence, Reno sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “I should go, yo… unless ya wanna tell me what sent ya off tha grid. I’m guessin it has somethin ta do with Sephiroth showin up wearin a wing skirt?”_

_Cloud picked at the label on his empty bottle. “You’d be right.”_

_Reno nodded and smile. “Got another beer? Wanna talk about it?”_

_“Yes, and sure, I guess…” Cloud chuckled and hauled himself up from the chair and ambled off to the small kitchen. When he returned, Reno was inspecting the framed photos on the mantle of which there were few. “I like this one… you in ya little cadet uniform.”_

_Cloud rolled his eyes and handed Reno the fresh beer. “That was a long time ago.”_

_“Before or after ya killed Seph tha first time?”_

_Cloud scowled, making Reno laugh out loud. “Just kiddin, yo!”_

_“Before any of that.” Cloud grumbled and took the frame, replacing it on the mantle. “I never enjoyed it… fighting with him. I ha_ _ted it.” Cloud looked away in disgust and Reno’s interest was piqued. “You two were friends before?”_

_“Not really, no. I was friends with Zack… Sephiroth was more like… my hero. He’s the reason I joined up… I used to see him on the newspapers and think, wow… you know. He’s not much older than me and look at the shit he’s accomplishing. Look at him… I bet no one picks on that guy, you know?”_

_“Yeah but… no one fucks with you… you’re Cloud fuckin Strife.” Reno grinned and winked. “Ya know?”_

_“Well, back then… I was Cloud fuckin Strife the shortest kid in middle school, then I was the smallest male cadet… so I took my share of shit. I was even taking shit after the first fight with Sephiroth…not to mention Tifa, always in my face to remind me that I was still Cloud from Nibelheim.” He groaned and covered his face and then chuckled. “Why the fuck am I telling you this and how much alcohol did I have to consume to say this shit out loud?”_

_Reno smiled crookedly. “Don’t sweat it… Imma Turk, so whateva ya wanna say… I can keep it to myself.”_

_“I know you’re one of Rufus’ Turks… no need to remind me.” Cloud strolled over to his chair and collapsed again, but this time Reno followed and sat on the corner of the coffee table to face him. “Hey… I don’t belong ta nobody, yo.”_

_“That’s what everyone who is owned by ShinRa thinks.” Cloud grinned and raised his beer for a toast._

_The redhead toasted with him and gave him a few moments of silence before launching into the recovery part of his mission. “So when ya plan on comin back?”_

_“Planning isn’t my thing, Red.” Cloud belched loudly and Reno winced. “Look, I asked ya nicely not ta call me R…”_

_“Did you ever stop to think that I don’t mean it in any derogatory fashion?” Cloud giggled. “Did you ever think for a second that I call you that because as soon as I see you or hear you, red is the first thought I have?”_

_“But why would…?”_

_“Look at yourself! Reno!” Cloud stood and stepped back to the fire, effectively removing himself from Reno’s personal bubble. “You are Red! Your hair is red, your attitude is red, your temperament is red! You smell like cinnamon candy… red!”_

_Watching the SOLDIER while he chewed his lip, he pondered the words and the undertone of pain with which they were being delivered. “You like me…dontcha?”_

_“What?” Cloud looked equal parts shocked and confused._

_“You like me… you think I’m hot…”_

_“I didn’t say…”_

_“Aaaahhhaa but you did!” Reno stood and joined him by the fire. “You made a poorly disguised bid for my affection an I gotta tell ya… it’s workin!”_

_Cloud was laughing uncontrollably._

_“I think I may hafta pursue ya now… break all ya little fangirls’ hearts, yo.”_

_Cloud wheezed “You win! I’ll go back first thing in the morning!”_

_Reno chuckled as he glanced at the last beams of daylight dwindling through the window panes._

_“You can bunk on the sofa.” Cloud snorted as he started toward another room that Reno assumed would be a bedroom. After the giggles died down, Reno cocked his head to the side and called out. “What’ll we tell Tifa?”_

_Cloud roared with laughter from the next room and Reno smiled, pleased with his success._

_  
_ __  


_The second rescue wasn’t nearly as happy and came very close to being a recovery…_

_It was after the stigma was cured, after the big fight with the Remnants. Everyone had thought that the planet was shut of the scourge forever… until He returned with his full mental capacity and memory of all his transgressions… and he was so very sorry. Few welcomed him and even fewer forgave him…_

_“Cloud! Come on out an talk ta me!” Reno pounded on the door of the bedroom in the small cabin in the Nibel mountains. After getting no response, he decided to break down the locked door. Once he was inside, everything slowed to a crawl. He felt like someone had cast slow on him and he just couldn’t reach Cloud fast enough. Few times in his career as a Turk had he seen so much blood in one room where there was a survivor._

_Slipping on the puddle by the bed, he crawled over and immediately ripped some of the bedsheet off to make a tourniquet. Tying it tightly around Cloud’s left bicep, he called for help. He couldn’t understand the words that were coming out of his own mouth as he watched the life drain from his friend’s body. There were liquor bottles scattered about and a photo of his mom lying on the floor by the bed._

_“Wake up, Blondie.” Reno slapped him and shook him, trying for any response at all. What he got was a low gurgling moan. “Heeeyyy… wake up an talk ta me.” He turned to his phone and screamed- “Where’s that goddamn chopper!”_

_“I failed…” Cloud croaked and closed his eyes, his body going limp in Reno’s arms.”_

_“No!” Hauling Cloud’s lifeless body up, he ran from the cabin in the direction of the approaching chopper…_

_After a scuffle with a Nibel wolf, they were whisked off to Midgar and as the bustle of paramedics inside the helicopter became overwhelming, Reno also lost consciousness._

_He awoke at Midgar Hospital to a sharp tap on his head. He immediately reached for his weapon and prepared to fire before he could even focus._

_“Red! Don’t shoot! Hold your fire!” Cloud chuckled from the bed across the room._

_Reno hopped off his bed and hobbled over, depositing his weapon on the bed table between them. As a Turk, he was permitted to keep his weapon at all times. “Blondie! Ya ok!”_

_“You snore really loudly.” Cloud croaked as he received a clumsy hug. The redhead still had no idea that Cloud had hurled his tissue box at him to cease his snoring._

_“I’m sorry baby. Oh shit, sorry. I’m just so glad ya ok. I’ll go get a nurse. Be right back.” He started hopping toward the door when Cloud squeaked “Red! Your ass!”_

_He turned with a sly grin. “Nice, huh?”_

_“Oh god.” Cloud covered his face and chuckled- equal parts relief that he had lived, and disappointment that none of it was a bad dream._

_Five minutes passed and Reno was hustled back into the room by a nurse who was scolding him as she called out for another nurse to get security. Reno struggled briefly but was deposited back into bed and left there. Cloud smiled weakly in his direction as helping hands descended on his person to check vitals, stitches, bandages, et cetera. Once they were done and gone, he struggled from underneath his many warm blankets and stood shakily by his bed._

_“What ya doin? Get back in bed, yo.”_

_“Hush.” Cloud pushed his bed halfway of the room and then crawled back onto it, exhausted. “Better…”_

_Reno watched him struggle back under only one blanket after which he closed his eyes, still panting and shaking from the exertion. He scanned his person as he lay there, one hip bare from the linen struggle, white hospital issue socks covered his feet that compared to his own, were small. His hair was mussed but clean as he had been sponged off after the surgery to repair the veins he had severed in his left arm. The white bandages matched his socks, making Reno smile sadly. The hero of all mankind… the savior of Planet, cared so little for his own life that he had tried to end it. He had wanted to die. He wanted to go away and never return… to anyone or anything that he knew._

_As he stared at the sleeping patient, he felt a tightening in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years. Placing his hand over his heart, he hissed as the hot tears sprang to his eyes._

_As if he could sense it, Cloud’s mako blues opened wide and focused on Reno. “What’s wrong? Why are you upset?”_

_“You wanted… why did ya?” His breaths were coming in short pants and his vision was beginning to tunnel. Cloud could see the grip of anxiety and sat up. “Red… calm down. I’m ok. You saved me.”_

_“But what if…”_

_“But you did… ok?”_

_“No… It’s not ok. Why did ya do that?”_

_“I’m a fuck up Red, don’t take it personally.” Cloud lay back and closed his eyes again. “What happened to your leg?”_

_Reno looked down at his soft cast. “I heard tha chopper land so I took ya … I carried ya down tha path but… a Nibel wolf smelled ya blood an well, he had a different idea. He snapped my fibula and cracked my tibia…I’m good, yo.”_

_“You were just walking on it.” Cloud glared at him, and he grinned. “Good meds.”_

_Later that night after meds and lights out, Reno woke to a miserable sound. Without a word. he slipped out of bed and hobbled to the other, sitting gingerly on his bedside in the dark, unaware of how to comfort him. A warm hand found his and squeezed as the soft sobbing continued. Shifting himself so that he could elevate his injured leg, he put a comforting arm around hunched shoulders and pulled Cloud close. He sobbed until he was exhausted and then slept._

_Before dawn, Reno woke to find that in the night, Cloud had made more room for him on the small bed and the two were a tangle of limbs. Smiling, he began to drag is broken leg from between Cloud’s when he found his face too close to warm skin. Ceasing all movements, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Behind his lids he could see the smooth skin, tight over muscle, lightly tanned but just now a bit too pale from blood loss. The fine blonde hairs at his nape that seemed to grow toward the crown of his head simply because it made a mess of everything in between…_

_“Why did you save me?” Cloud whispered, facing away from the redhead._

_“Because I wasn’t ready ta lose ya.” Reno bit his lip as a hot tear dripped off his chin onto the thermal blanket._

_“Thank you.”_

_Opening his eyes again, he smiled sadly and pulled away from his friend to return to his own bed._

 

After that rescue, the two began to get together now and then for the sake of their own sanity. They never spoke of the suicide attempt again and the subject of Sephiroth became far less sensitive.

The third rescue came without warning. Reno and Elena had been at Seventh Heaven when Cloud came down for a drink. Tifa urged him to sit with them and catch up… and announced that they had moved in together. Cloud congratulated them and excused himself as soon as was socially acceptable. Reno thought he had just been in the grips of his social anxiety and let it go at that.

 

_Finding him had been easy, calming him down – not so much. Cloud was in his yard (the clearing that he had made years before) and he was drunk… very drunk. It was summer and the insects were buzzing about. Wildflowers grew all along the perimeter of the yard and seemed to pay no mind to the insane SOLDIER (newly named Director of SOLDIER) having target practice in their midst. As soon as he laid eyes on the redhead, he growled. “I’m not going back!”_

_“I just came ta make sure ya ok… come back when ya want.” Reno approached, shedding his jacket and wincing at the sun, secretly wishing that it had an off switch. It wasn’t as hot as Midgar, but he had ridden an ATV from town through the overgrown “road” and then walked the even more overgrown path to the yard._

_“I’m fine… so you can go now.” Cloud swung a whisky bottle in the direction of the path and turned toward the cabin._

_“Rude…” Reno snipped and shoved his hands into his pockets._

_Cloud spun to face him and grumbled. “Want a drink?”_

_“I’d love one, thanks!” he grinned and started after the blonde even though he felt less than welcome._

_Inside the cabin, Reno could count the days he had spent there by the number of empty liquor bottles sitting on every available surface- it took a lot of booze to get an enhanced SOLDIER drunk. Scanning the interior, he glanced up when Cloud emerged from the kitchen with a clean glass and pointed in the direction of the full bottles on the small table by the window. Seeing the troubled look on Reno’s face after he pondered all the empty bottles himself, he grumbled “Don’t you dare fuckin judge me, Red.”_

_As he poured, he winced, but this time at the bitterness in the words. “I thought ya knew me better than that, Blondie.”_

_Cloud stared… trying to process the new nickname. “I thought I did too.”_

_Turning to face him, Reno lifted his glass and smirked. “Here’s ta what we thought we knew, yo.”_

_Cloud didn’t drink. Sitting on a bench seat that he had built by a wide picture window, he turned the mostly empty bottle in his hands. “She send you again?”_

_“She did.” He nodded and moved to pour himself another drink. “Sephiroth showin up ta finish off his tormentors in tha science department send you?”_

_Cloud smiled and shook his head. “We’ll go with that, yeah.”_

_“If not that, then what? Ya got a good thing with tha company. Rufus gives ya space, right? Ya got a good thing with Tifa… what’s up?”_

_“Nothing… just… nothing.” Cloud picked up his leather jacket from where it was draped across the back of the sofa in an effort to do damage control, and as he walked past Reno on his way to the closet to hang it properly, Reno smelled the leather intermingled with the scent of his skin, and his hair…_

_“Liar…” Turning involuntarily to follow the scent and the body that carried it, he didn’t expect Cloud to turn to face him as suddenly as he did. “It’s not that simple.”_

_Reno swallowed hard at the intense glare from mako blues that glowed slightly in the dim cabin._

_“W-why dontcha explain ta me then…” he didn’t move. He was frozen, rooted to the spot, looking into the angry blue seas._

_Staring silently for mere seconds, Cloud turned away and murmured. “Goin to shower… make yourself at home.”_

_As he walked away, Reno was finally able to catch his breath and as the bathroom door closed he felt a familiar tightness in his chest. Blowing out a calming breath, he looked around at the bottles and wondered briefly how pissed Cloud would be if he cleaned up a bit… and then decided he didn’t acre, and began to clean anyway._

_When the blonde emerged, freshly showered, shaved, and clothed in clean ShinRa issue sweats and tank top, he approached Reno and took the garbage bag from his hands. “Don’t… you don’t have to.”_

_“I just wanted ta help, yo. I know you, Cloud… I know you ain’t always like this.”_

_“Yeah and I thought I knew you.” Cloud took the bag and turned toward the kitchen._

_“What’s that mean? Ya do know me.” Reno followed him and watched him tie the bag and carry it to a bigger outside garbage receptacle. “Talk ta me… what did I do?”_

_“Nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did what you wanted and I’m happy for you.”_

_“No ya not! Ya act like ya pissed at me but I still donno why!” Reno grabbed his biceps, stopping him in his tracks. “Tell me what I did.”_

_“Are you happy?” Cloud said the words but Reno never saw his lips move… he was lost in his eyes. “Are you… happy?”_

_The words registered the second time and the redhead murmured. “At the moment… no I am not.”_

_“Then go home to her… and leave me be.” Cloud groused and stalked away. “I’m not going to kill myself.”_

_Reno gasped. That was the first time he had mentioned the suicide attempt since it had happened two years prior and the memories came flooding back. His eyes darted toward the bedroom and he could hear his own screams when he had found his dying friend. Stumbling after him, he felt just as numb and helpless as he had that day. “Wait.” He choked out as he grabbed Cloud yet again and forced him to turn and look into his eyes. “Tell me what I did… tell me why ya sendin me away.”_

_Reno had never seen that exact expression on Cloud’s face and as he studied it, his panic seemed to build… and then Cloud kissed him. The sudden sensation of warmth washed over him as he began to unscramble his thoughts… he’s kissing me… so sweet… lips are so soft… he smells like those wildflowers... Reno moaned softly into the- up to that point- chaste kiss. Cupping Cloud’s cheeks as he deepened the kiss, he immediately felt strong hands on his shoulders as Cloud moved closer._

_Relishing the closeness and the surrender, the honesty in the act, he didn’t want it to end and give way to the awkwardness that was bound to follow… but it did. Searching mako blues that looked comically round in shock, a smile began to blossom on the redhead’s lips. “I knew it, yo.”_

_“Don’t.” Cloud pulled away and stepped back, placing a hand on his forehead. “This isn’t a joke… and I won’t do this to Elena.”_

_“Ya not doin anything to…is that what all this is about?” Reno stared in disbelief. “Ya ran away because Lanie an me got a place tagether?”_

_“I didn’t run away.” Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and scowled._

_“You so did!” Reno stepped toward him and he stepped back with warning in his eyes. Looking him up and down, Reno decided that honestly had always proven to be the best way to communicate with the blonde, good or bad… so he was going to give it to him and if the truth made his life harder, well then that was his cross to bear. “We’re just friends… Elena an me. We started looking for apartments at tha same time an we both loved tha same one… so we decided ta split tha rent. We’re friends… that’s all.”_

_“Like me and Tifa?” Cloud’s words sounded like his mouth was a bit dry._

_“Ya mean you an Tifa don’t get down?” Reno’s face contorted in disbelief. “But everyone has you guys pegged as a couple… and has fa literally years!”_

_Cloud smiled. “And you were ready to come between us, just like that.”_

_Reno chuckled and bit his lip. “I’d do it… I would. I’d be tha biggest, loudest, sign carryin, whistle-blowin mistress in all Midgar.”_

_Cloud laughed, covering his blush with both hands. “Oh Goddess… I can see it now.”_

_“Glad I don’t hafta break her heart, yo.” Reno approached him again and this time he didn’t retreat. Instead he added “I didn’t say it wouldn’t hurt her.”_

_Reno nodded. “No hurry… I got plenty a time._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

  


Parking the bike beside the cabin, he noted that the door was ajar but there didn’t seem to be any movement. Drawing his weapon, he hopped up onto the wooden porch and peered inside. There was no need for stealth because anyone in a five mile radius would’ve heard the bike, so he assumed immediately that Cloud was a) passed out cold or b) not there after all.

Inside the cabin was dusty and dark. Everything smelled of firewood and frozen misery. As he combed the empty cabin his mind returned to the zombie apocalypse daydream and he quirked a brow when he thought how odd it was that this sleepy town had already witnessed a zombie apocalypse of a sort with all the walking science projects that had once inhabited it. The imaginary zombies led him to think of Sephiroth… and Cloud’s darkness. One of the times he had tracked Cloud to Nibelheim, he had found him drunk and babbling about his old nemesis. What he had said made little sense to the redhead but it was his job to find him, not to psychoanalyze him, so he blew it off, got drunk with him, and dragged him back to reality a few days later. He had stayed with him in that cold dusty cabin for a few days because he seemed so adamant about being away from Midgar… he still called it Midgar- calling it Edge seemed only to piss him off and really, who wanted to piss off Cloud Strife? Not this redheaded Turk.

Once he was sure there was no life in the cabin, and sadly no sign that Cloud had even been there, he puffed out a breath and began searching in earnest for clues. Every drawer was opened, every cabinet and closet. He even checked the toilet tank but found nothing. Slouching onto the sofa that was covered with an old patchwork quilt, he began to tap his trigger finger on his lower lip- it was a thing that he did not unlike his twin who tapped his temple with the same finger of the opposite hand. Shivering at the thought of his creepy sibling, he stood and dusted himself off before heading out.

A stroll through Nibelheim seemed to offer few clues. The locals who had seen Cloud had only seen him briefly and had nothing to offer in the way of his purpose while he was there or the direction he headed when he left. Frustrated, Reno stood in the center of town and took a deep breath… _where would Cloud go…why did he not stay at the cabin…wonder if Valentine has seen him?_ Opening his eyes, he focused on the old ShinRa mansion and trudged off toward it.

  


A failed call to Vincent Valentine on his way up the old stone steps brought about a whispered fit of curses about – _stupid ass little backwater Podunk out of the way woods motherfuckin town._ Surveying the heavy wooden doors, he looked over his shoulder and suddenly felt like a kid caught in a horror movie. _Nope…not goin there._ Shaking it off and bouncing a few times, he drew his weapon and shoved one of the heavy doors open enough to slip through. Everything smelled like old wood and furniture polish and he snarled his nose, more at the wrongness of the smell as at the smell itself. The mansion was abandoned so why did it smell like someone had just finished cleaning?

“What do you want?”

Reno held his breath to keep from screeching like a teenage girl and turned slowly toward the voice, his smooth movements completely covering the fact that he nearly pissed himself. “S’up Sephiroth…just lookin fa Cloud. Don’t suppose ya seen him?”

“I have.”

Shaking his head slightly when nothing further was revealed, Reno bit his lip and squinted to try and make out the form that lingered in the shadows. “I came ta see if he would come back ta Midgar…um, Tifa sent…”

“He is here to be away from that shrew and you may return and relay that.” the baritone sniffed from the shadows and Reno couldn’t stifle a grin. _Seph’s version of - run tell that!_

“Would you like to speak with him yourself?”

“Yeah… that would prolly be prudent.”

“Indeed...follow me.”

Blindly following the swish of fabric and the soft tap of footsteps, Reno prayed silently that he didn’t trip or bump into anything. _Stupid ass mako eyes can see in the dark better than a fuckin cat not havin pity on a poor fucker with average eyesight…crazy bastard…_

Stopping abruptly, he waited as Sephiroth opened a door, permitting gas lamplight to illuminate the cavernous hallway. Scanning his surroundings quickly, he noted tapestries on the walls that appeared to be from Wutai… or a museum in Wutai, wall sconces that held unburned candlesticks, and the shine from the waxed wood and marble floors that was dimmed only where antique rugs covered them. Looking up at his host, he was allowed brief eye contact before the tall man turned his face away and stepped aside. “Cloud…you have a visitor.”

“Don’t want a visitor.” Murmured a familiar soft voice followed by a rustle of movement from the far side of the room.

“It’s your red-haired Turk.” Sephiroth snipped and then turned to face Reno with one elevated and very aloof brow.

“Reno? How’d he find me?” Cloud groused just as Sephiroth reached for Reno’s arm, ushering him inside the suite.

“He is a Turk by trade…I assume that finding you is probably the simplest assignment he has had since your last disappearance.” Turning to face Reno again, the former general smirked. “Am I right?”

Reno chuckled. “Ya not wrong.” His mirth faded a bit as he watched Sephiroth turn away and stroll placidly toward a high backed wing chair that was so tall it looked almost cartoonish… but then the general was a tall man. Sure enough when he sat, the chair suddenly looked completely normal scale. Turning his green gaze toward the fire, Sephiroth motioned toward the other seating in the room but uttered not another sound.

Stepping to the fireside to warm his hands, Reno cautiously looked toward the sofa where a few spikes of blonde hair could be seen jutting from a lump of ancient handmade quilts. “Cloud…Tifa is worried about…”

“No she isn’t.” he snapped quietly but sternly, prompting an eerie smile from Sephiroth. Reno knew he should be trying to figure out the truth behind what had gone on between the two but something about Sephiroth’s presence was completely disarming in a way that he knew could get him killed. The thing was, since the collapse and rebuild of everything, no one knew where Sephiroth was coming from. Was he good or evil? Was he sane or not? Should he be arrested or merely allowed to roam freely, killing whenever he felt like it. The truth of it was that no one wanted to make the call…so he was there…and came and went on his whim…doing whatever he wanted…. And at present, he wanted to hang at the mansion with Cloud.

“She was pretty upset when she came to me.” Reno sat on the wing chair that mirrored Sephiroth’s but he was sure his smaller stature made the whole scene look like something out of Alice in Wonderland… where the Mad Hatter had long silver hair and the white rabbit no longer gave a shit if he was late or not. Glancing at the lump that was Cloud, he sighed. “Look, man… I feel like I’m intruding here so I’ll just get to tha point. Tifa sent me ta track ya down. What do you want me ta tell her when I return without ya?”

“Tell her… I need some time…tell her not to worry…and tell her to stop sending you to look for me.” Cloud revealed his face to Reno and he felt a smile curve his lips immediately and involuntarily.

Sephiroth snorted.

Reno schooled his expression and Cloud pulled the quilt back up over his face, covering everything but his mako blues.

Angry that Sephiroth was so observant, Reno groused. “What if I come lookin for ya on my own, yo?”

“You won’t.” Cloud snipped and Sephiroth’s eyes began to volley back and forth between the two men.

“I will, now…just cause ya said I wouldn’t.” Reno sassed.

“You’re a brat.”

“Am not. Brats are kids and I ain’t a kid.”

“You are. You’re a baby Turkey and you need to go back to Midgar.”

Sephiroth looked a bit surprised at Cloud’s tone as if he was expecting a different interaction between the two.

“I ain’t goin back without ya. How about that? An ya can’t make me!” Reno scoffed and Sephiroth raised one long pale digit as if to disagree, making the redhead giggle and nod. “I know, right?”

Cloud scowled at the their interaction.

"Look, if ya not ready ta leave Tifa, I get it but… I’ve heard her rippin on ya before an I gotta tell ya…” he ground his teeth and pretended to choke an invisible Tifa, stopping only when he saw the lump of covers bouncing gently with Cloud’s laughter.

Sephiroth murmured as a contented smile painted his own visage. Reno looked directly at the former SOLDIER First Class and was met with a kind nod. “How’ve you been, sir?”

“I have been well, thank you. I would like to ask for your discretion concerning my whereabouts. I’ve been living here in the mansion undisturbed since I last popped into ShinRa Corp to murder the last of my tormentors…and I rather like it here. Father can always find me and he sometimes stays as well…when he isn’t in Wutai.”

“It’s great about him and Yuffie, yo. She probably keeps the old vampire on his toes.” Reno chuckled and Sephiroth barked a laugh out loud, making the redhead jump. Calming himself, he glanced toward the lump to see mako blues watching him placidly and instead of calling him out, he merely locked eyes and held the gaze as a smile crept back to his lips.

Not breaking the trancelike stare, he murmured. “I should go, yo.”

As silence filled the space between them a rush of memories flooded his mind.

* * *

 

_Lying in bed, he allowed himself to become lost in the mako pools that looked upon him with adoration that was only slightly short of worship. Tracing a fingertip over pale skin riddled with scars that were a map of his past, Reno stopped at one very old scar. “What’s this one?”_

_“Surgery… from when I was a cadet. I fractured my hip and had surgery in the field… it healed badly.” The lips that spoke the words were the perfect shade of pink, the perfect shape, and the sweetest he had ever kissed. Marveling at the being before him, he sat up to better see the scar and then bent to kiss it. “Does it hurt still?”_

_Cloud shook his head to imply the negative and watched the red-haired Turk who was waiting so patiently for him to get his affairs in order with the children he and Tifa had adopted, so that they could be together openly and… permanently…_

* * *

 

Opening his mouth slightly, more to catch his breath than to speak, Reno was bombarded again.

_“Don’t go yet.” Cloud whined from the bed in the hotel room they had rented in Gold Saucer._

_“I hafta… or I hafta tell Rufus why not, yo.” He dressed quickly as his instructions sounded urgent._

_“Nevermiiiiind.” Cloud collapsed onto the bed but continued to watch him dress and check his weapon. As he bent to give him a kiss goodbye, he felt panic rising, threatening suffocation. The kiss was brief, but then there was always a second, after which, he blurted. “I love you.”_

_Reno stared for a split second as if he thought he had misheard but then a familiar tightness in his chest came when he saw confirmation in mako eyes. Kissing him again passionately, all that he had just accomplished came undone… weapon abandoned, clothes discarded, work forgotten..._

* * *

 

Closing his eyes to stop the flood, he turned his face toward the fire and took a breath before opening them again. His heart pounded in his ears and his cheeks burned like a fourth grader who had just got their note snatched by the teacher and was about to have it read to the entire class. “I need ta go, yo.”

“You covered that already…” Sephiroth stood and stepped closer to the fire. “You may stay if you like…mi casa es tu casa… vous êtes les bienvenus ici… du bist hier willkommen… esti binevenit aici… Anata wa koko de kangeidesu…”

“Domo arigato gozaimashita.” Reno gave a quick bow of his head to which Sephiroth bowed in return before turning to Cloud. “I bid you goodnight… friend.”

“Goodnight, Sephiroth…and thank you for everything.”

The former general smiled crookedly and glanced in Reno’s direction once more. “Oyasuminasai.”

“Oyasumi.” Reno nodded and watched him go.

  


The silence that followed Sephiroth’s exit could only be described as a vacuum. Even the crackling of the fire seemed to have fallen silent as Reno stood at war with himself.

“Come sit.”

_Don’t do it… don’t do it. If you do it you know what will happen and you told him last week- five days ago- that you were icing this thing until he told Tifa… do not do the thing_ …

Electric blue eyes turned slowly to meet mako blues that glowed slightly from the sofa, still shielded by the mountain of quilts. He wondered briefly if Cloud missed his mother when he came to Nibelheim… if he missed anything else about how the town was before ShinRa ruined it. He didn’t blame Sephiroth at all…he had explained to Reno once- ShinRa had destroyed Sephiroth and therefore they were responsible for all the chaos that ensued. Every death at the hands of their general, Cloud laid at the feet of the company that created him… and that included Aerith.

Cloud had a unique way of dealing with things… a way of reconciling shit in his head and compartmentalizing shit that didn’t fit anywhere… Reno envied him that. He was, on the whole, a far bigger emotional cesspit than he appeared to be… but that was also part of his job as a Turk. _Fake it til you make it_. He was very good at his job. “I’m good.”

“You don’t have to stay… I’m not going to have a meltdown. Not going to drink myself into a stupor and cry all night… raze the forest in a fit of rage or try to die…ok?”

Again, Reno shrugged. Cloud had just synopsized his last three rescues and promised no do-overs… so why was he still here and why didn’t he want to return to Midgar… and Tifa? And why was he himself so apprehensive to ask? Possibly because he was afraid of the answer… if Cloud had a fault it was being too honest. He would just open his mouth and the truth fell right out… it was his cross to bear and had been the cause of more fistfights than Reno could count.

“Tell me a Reno-ism…” Cloud murmured as he picked the threads on the old quilt.

Chuckling and rubbing his face, Reno turned to face him. “If ya hafta shoot twice at tha same target, ya still need practice.”

Cloud’s smile curved his eyes. “How about a Reno-ism about running away…like you told me the last time.”

The blonde may as well have thrown hot embers into Reno’s face. Swallowing hard, he raked a hand through his dark red hair and smirked (that outer nonchalance) but his insides were jelly. “If ya run away once an go back…ya should stay. If ya run away again… ya should stay gone.”

“I didn’t listen.” Cloud watched the young Turk tap tap tap at his lower lip before shoving his hands into his pockets (something Reno did when he was restraining himself). “Nope… ya didn’t.”

“And here I am again.”

“Here ya are.” Reno cocked his head to the side and looked scornfully down at the lump on the sofa. “What have ya learned?”

Cloud chuckled, making Reno smile in spite of himself. “I learned that running away doesn’t change anything except my location.”

Reno nodded as his smile split into a grin. “Ya right about that.”

“I also learned that if you want someone to know how you feel, you should tell them.” Lowering the blankets to his shoulders, he waited for Reno to respond.

Scanning what he could see of his person, Reno recognized the SOLDIER issue cold weather pajamas and tried unsuccessfully to avoid the eyes. “So ya spilled ya guts… ta Tifa, I assume. What did she say?”

“She cried. She called me names and cried some more… and then she told me I could live there as long as I wanted because of the kids, you know.” He pushed the covers off his woolen-socked feet and stood to approach the fire.

Reno watched him warily, silently willing him to keep his distance. “S-so if she said that… why’d ya run away again?”

Cloud smirked and rubbed his face before raking both hands through his spikey hair. “Do you need for me to say the words, Red?”

“I figure ya gonna say em regardless of what I need… Blondie.” Reno was numb. He had no feeling in his extremities and for a second he thought he might pass out. “Don’t… not yet. I ain’t ready ta hear it. I need a drink.” He started toward an antique table that looked like it may conceal alcohol and opened it, trying to ignore the gentle laughter from the fireside. Pouring a glass half-full of something that smelled like bourbon, he turned back to the fire, sighed shakily, and decided to take the bottle with him.

Since calling a halt to their relationship, he had lost exactly seventeen pounds and slept approximately two hours per night. He had called it off in hopes that it hoping that it would goad Cloud into coming clean with Tifa so they could move forward… but as soon as he had said the words, he wished that he could take them back. Now here he stood, awaiting his fate…

Sinking down onto the chair he had abandoned before Sephiroth left them, he glanced at the other chair, knowing full well that Cloud would not sit on it… He would sit on the floor at his feet and look up into his face, effectively killing any self-control he may have mustered up to that point.

“You didn’t bring me a glass?”

“Ya don’t need it… ya got no self-control when it comes ta alcohol.” Reno mumbled the words because his mouth was too dry.

Cloud stepped over and sat cross-legged on the floor at his feet, looked up at him and smiled. “You’re right.”

“I know I’m right.” Reno knocked back his liquor and then abandoned the glass to sip from the crystal decanter. “What exactly did ya tell her?”

“That I’m in love with someone else.” Cloud blurted and then fell silent.

“Is that why ya came here?” Reno’s eyes were glued to the youthful face and mussed blonde hair as if the words that passed through his lips were the beginning and the end of the Lifestream.

“I came here because I didn’t know where else to go. You were gone and I couldn’t listen to her crying anymore… knowing that I had caused it.” Cloud’s eyes searched Reno’s face for emotion, any sign of how he felt but he was as adept at hiding his feelings as Cloud was unable to lie about his.

“Tha last time I came up here ta drag ya back to Midgar… do you remember what ya said ta me?” Reno leaned forward to sit the crystal decanter on the floor and then rested his hand gently on the side of Cloud’s neck, stroking gently with his thumb.

Covering his hand with his own, Cloud nodded. “I said if you had to come after me again, it would be for keeps.”

“You swore…” Reno’s gray matter was frozen and his mouth was on auto-pilot. Memories of the last two years came in waves, crashing against his consciousness and dragging apprehension away in their ebb. _The first time he sought the blonde out for Tifa, his drunken confessions and bitter regrets, secret sharing and promises made, the second rescue when Cloud nearly died, the crying and sleepless nights, the third rescue when Cloud was angry and jealous, the closeness and the kiss, the secret meetings disguised as work, the lies and deception that weighed on both their minds …_

Cloud’s pulse thudded against the pad of Reno’s thumb and the words uttered between them hung in the air like a testament to their patience and determination to one day be at this place in time. “I did… I’m yours.”

“Mine.” Reno’s voice wavered but only slightly as he hissed the words that he had wanted to scream. The surrender in mako blues reached into Reno’s chest and squeezed his heart until it ceased, and then he kissed him. He kissed him for patience and understanding, for persistence and forgiveness, he kissed him for knowing and wanting him anyway, and he kissed him for love.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

  


Midgar winters were windy and dry. Rarely did the streets see sleet or snow and it seemed that the Spring tried to make amends by raining nearly every afternoon. The transition weeks when the precipitation came before the temperatures began to warm were the worst days to attempt any outside activity… like moving, or riding a motorcycle.

“What are ya doin?” Reno darted to the nearest bathroom for a towel and shoved it toward a drippy blonde with a quickly disintegrating cardboard box. “Get in here, yo.”

“Thanks…I just wanted to ask you if I could leave this stuff here until I get my own place in the city…I don’t really own any real estate other than in Nibelheim and I kind of wanted to hang around…here.” Cloud sat his box down on the tile entrance, careful not to drip on the hardwood while Reno watched him amusedly. “I’ll do whatever, yanno.” He lifted the box and started toward his kitchen and as soon as Cloud could trip out of his wet boots, he followed.

“She w-was pretty pissed.” He stammered and winced when one side of the box collapsed onto the marble countertop.

“She had ta be, throwin ya out in this weather. Why didn’t ya call me?” Reno began dragging the contents of the box out onto the counter to assess the damage. “But I don’t get why she was so pissed…I mean she knew you were inta someone else. She even came ta me knowin that I coulda been tha one… or did she know… that the person you were into wasn’t another chick?”

Cloud sighed and began to sort through his lifetime of keepsakes. “She was ok with me being in love with someone else because she thought I was just being dramatic… she thought I was talking about Aerith.”

Reno’s eek face made Cloud chuckle which in turn made the redhead laugh. “It ain’t funny, yo… but it is.”

“Right?” Cloud giggled. “She didn’t give me a chance to explain and she destroyed my phone after reading a couple texts from Sephiroth checking to make sure I got to Midgar safely.”

“So, she thinks you and Sephiroth…” Reno pondered that and shrugged. “Hope she don’t decide to get in his face about it. I don’t think he’d deal with it well… he’s done having people in his face about anything.”

“He is, but I think he’d give her a pass.” Cloud murmured as he reached for some paper towels to do damage control.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah… we discussed Tifa at length while I was at the mansion and he seemed agreeable to the idea of her being in his face… his lap… wherever.”

Reno cackled and shook his head. “I always had Sephiroth pegged for an asexual rock, yanno. Like a piece of furniture or whatever… not interested one way or the other. I even pondered once that maybe when he was losin his shit back then, that maybe he just needed ta get laid.”

It was Cloud’s turn to laugh. But after the laughter died, the conversation took a morbid turn. “I think he told me once that his first time was filmed in a lab with a double paned window between him and about a dozen scientists.” Cloud’s smile faded. “He was really young… when that happened. He said that Hojo told him they had taken volunteers and then drew lots to choose his partner. She was killed immediately after.”

“Wow… yanno I just feel bad fa him. Does he have any idea of normalcy? How does he decide what’s normal behavior and what ain’t?”

“He watches other people. He tries to recall behaviors from before he lost his shit. Seph is complicated but you know he wants what most people want… a family, someone who will listen, someone to come home to, you know?” Cloud continued to separate his life into small stacks and piles while Reno had propped on his elbows to watch and listen raptly. “He wants children so badly… I really wish that he could meet someone who had never heard of him… someone unbiased.”

“Do ya think that if he met someone who had no idea what he had been through, that they would understand his… odd behavior?”

Cloud shrugged. “Maybe if he met someone who was also quirky.”

“Seph needs a nerd who’s inta long-haired beefcake.” Reno murmured and watched Cloud explode into fits of giggles.

“I thought of maybe suggesting that he travel… maybe he’ll meet someone.”

“Like where?”

“Like… Destiny Island, Radiant Garden, or somewhere like that… away from here.” Cloud puffed out a breath and glanced toward the window where rain was still coming down in sheets. “I need to go… the rain isn’t letting up.”

“Where ya stayin?”

“The Grand Hotel for now.” Cloud bit his lip and then sighed. “Rufus offered…”

“Here we go.” Reno groaned and turned away, but had a smile on his face while Cloud continued and tried to smooth over the fact that he had to bring up the name of Reno’s boss and former lover. “He offered me an apartment in the tower. I turned him down but really it seems like the smartest choice, especially in a pinch.”

Reno turned and did his best to keep his serious face on while he spoke. “So ya gonna reconsider?”

“What do you think?” Cloud rounded the counter and looked up into electric blues. “I won’t take it if you think he’ll cause a problem for us.”

Reno simply looked sternly into _the_ eyes and kept his arms folded across his chest.

“Don’t be mad… I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He started to turn away when Reno grabbed his elbow and turned him back for a kiss. Gentle puffs of breath tickled his cheek and he smiled into the kiss before brushing his lips across his ear to whisper. “Take it… and insist on tha penthouse on tha south side. He owes you an he knows it.” Hands pushed Cloud’s damp sweatshirt up and stroked his abs before cupping his cheek and kissing him greedily. Crushing him against the counter and divesting him of his soggy shirt, Reno didn’t hear the door open and close.

“Hey Ren- Oh! Oh God! I am so fucking sorry!” Elena screeched and retreated from the kitchen still apologizing to the sounds of muffled laughter that amplified with each swing through of the louvered doors.

“Come on, and I’ll get ya a dry shirt, then we need ta talk ta her. She’s been great through all a this.”

Cloud nodded and followed Reno to his bedroom with his hands over his face while Elena laughed more apologies in their direction.

 

Once dry and clothed and seated with hot tea, Elena broke the silence. “So… looks like Tifa gave you the boot. I thought she was cool with it.”

“She wasn’t clear on what she was being cool with, yo.” Reno smirked and tugged a blonde spike, then offered a wink. Cloud blushed and scowled before hugging a throw pillow close to his chest, but offered nothing in his own defense.

“She thought you were seeing another woman, didn’t she?”

“Kinda… look…” Reno cleared his throat. “I wanna talk about you, Lanie. Ya been holdin it down with me fa over a year, knowin that people thought we were a couple an playin along. What can we do ta help ya get ya life back?”

“I haven’t lost anything.” She shrugged. “You’re my best friend, Reno and I love you. Living here with me was no burden at all… and to be honest, it made my life so much easier. No one hit on me, not even once.” She smiled and winked at Cloud. “I haven’t had to shut down any unwanted attention in so long, it’ll be odd when it starts to happen again.”

“But you coulda met the one, you know? You could’ve passed up on your mister right.” Cloud pouted. “At least let us pay for a spa or something…”

Elena snorted. “And how did Tifa _not_ know that you’re gay?”

Reno roared and Cloud hid his face, grumbling. “I wasn’t aware that I needed to censor myself here too.”

“You don’t, baby.” Reno kissed his hair. “She’s just bustin ya balls cause she’s not waitin on mista right at all, are ya? Misses right has prolly been on tha dl fa quite some time.”

Elena grinned and winked. “That isn’t knowledge for mass consumption but I will tell my two favorite fags… her name is Rikku and she’s waiting on me in Port Royal right now.”

“Well don’t let us hold you up.” Cloud laughed. “I need to get busy with living arrangements, weather be damned.”

“I’ll help.” Reno winked and Cloud shook his head. “You’ll hinder my progress and three days from now I’ll still be here and no closer to living independently.”

“Did ya know that Sephiroth called Tifa a shrew?” Reno cackled, ignoring Cloud’s bid to get busy with very important real life things, and Elena giggled. “Shrew.”

Cloud laughed as well and then added. “She can be.”

The trio ended up having dinner together and when Elena finally left them, it was late evening, still raining, and Cloud had agreed to spend one night. One.

  


Reno glanced at the clock and then turned his face away to stare at the ceiling. Three days had passed since either of them had seen the sun… or rain for that matter. It was the end of the weekend, his respite from work was officially ending. Stretching to reach his phone, he placed a hand on spikey blond hair so as not to disturb Cloud where he lay using his abs as a pillow, the drool puddle in his belly button having long overflowed.

Silencing the device, he text Rufus.

Reno: Cloud needs that penthouse u offered.

Rufus: good to know. Will u convince him to take it?

Reno: he will take the south side one ;-)

Rufus: I have reserved that one

Reno: you will give it to the motherfucker who saved your ass along with the rest of the fucking planet.

Rufus: you’re right…I apologize. Have you enjoyed your time off?

Reno: yes. You were right this time. J

Rufus: saving this text XD

Reno: see ya

No sooner had he put his phone aside, the familiar sucking sound of a portal hissed from the next room. “Axel… fuck.”

“Brotherr dear!” he hissed as he tiptoed toward the bedroom, swinging the door open and smiling like some crazy Pollyanna in a leather dress. Squeaking toward the bed, he bent at the waist and breathed in deeply right by Cloud’s blonde hair before rolling his green eyes up to meet Reno’s horrified stare. “May I taste it?”

The way he snapped his t’s made Reno want to shoot him in the face or at the very least cover Cloud and shield him from the evil. “No, ya may not taste it… him. Get your own, yo.” he shifted, uncomfortable with the whispered conversation but hesitant to wake Cloud. “Meet me in tha den… this is inappropriate.”

Axel cocked his head to the side and pretended to pout. “If _this_ is inappropriate then I guess an invitation to join is just too much to hope for.”

Reno growled and began to squirm his way out from underneath Cloud while Axel skipped out of the bedroom giggling.

 

In the den, Reno approached his twin with murderous intent. Grabbing his arm, he spun him around but then stopped short when he saw what Axel held in his hands (firmly enough that he didn’t drop it even with the violent jerk). Looking from the frame to Reno’s face, Axel scowled and replaced it on the sofa table. “Why do you have this?”

“That’s just a pic of some friends a mine. Why?”

“Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine are your friends?” Axel schooled his expression before sniffing and turning away. Reno shrugged. “Yeah… you know em?”

“Heard of them… thought they were made up stories…um… pigtails.”

“Fairy tales.”

“Tinkerbell?” Axel’s face contorted in revulsion.

“What kinda bell?” Reno’s face contorted to match.

“Never mind.” Axel flapped his hand as if shooing the subject away completely. “I came here to ask you if you knew about a Riku… a new one, but taller.”

“What’s a Riku?” Reno searched the coffee table for a smoke and the motioned for Axel to follow him to the balcony.

“Riku is this guy who… is a bit if a pain in my ass with Roxas. Thinks he’s some kind of bad ass because he harbors some darkness or whatever. Who cares. But anyhow… yesterday I saw a new Riku, but taller. He’s been hanging out with Maleficent and Yuna … not at the same time of course.”

“Of course.” Reno shrugged feeling like he had just stepped into a carnival fun house.

“He’s really pissing off Leon, that Riku- the taller newer one.”

“Wait, who’s Leon?”

“The guy with the angry face and the scar.” Axel bit his lip. “He looks like this.” He made his face completely blank and squinted his eyes. “Wait.” Producing a small knife from his pocket, he sliced his face open in a gash from over his brow, across the bridge of his nose, onto his cheek.

Reno dropped his smoke and started looking frantically for something to staunch the bleeding while Axel resumed his Leon face.

“Would ya… why did ya do that?!” he shrieked and ran into the kitchen for paper towels. When he returned, the bleeding had already stopped and the gash was closing before his eyes.

“I was just trying to show you what he looks like. So, do you know him- Leon?” Axel stared at him impatiently and one of his eyes was slightly darting side to side. Reno was becoming motion-sick. “No…I don’t know Leon or Riki or Luna or any of the people you’re talking about.” he snapped and Axel looked crestfallen.

“Ok then…I’ll just take off. Didn’t mean to bug you.”

“Ya not… look. Let’s sit and talk without charades and self-harm… ok?”

“Ok!” Axel clapped his hands and re-entered the apartment. Sitting gingerly on the sofa, he smoothed his long leather coat over his knees and smiled that too wide smile. Reno hoped that his fear didn’t show on his face… or maybe Axel could smell fear… who knew.

Sitting across from him, Reno nodded. “Alright… tell me again what’s wrong.”

“There is a tall man with long silver hair who is too friendly with my friend Yuna. He’s also very friendly with Maleficent but that’s neither here nor there because she’s kind of scary to me. Leon likes Yuna so he’s pissed off at the tall Riku-looking man who’s flirting with her- maybe Leon knows that he’s also flirting with Maleficent… who knows, whatever. Ha! That’s his tag line- _whatever_ (said with the Leon face). Anyhow, I wish to know if you know this tall Riku-esque person as he said he was from Midgar.”

“I know one tall man with silver hair and you do not want ta fuck with him, Axel. Make ya peace with whatever he’s doin but _do not fuck with him_. His name is Sephiroth and…”

“That’s not a name.” Axel blurted with a flutter of long lashes.

“It is.”

“It’s not… it’s a thing.”

“Axel… his name is Sephiroth and he’s very dangerous when he’s angry. Stay outta his way.” Reno warned while he silently prayed that his crazy ass brother would stay out of trouble. “If you are friends with Leon, give him tha same advice. Let Luna…”

“Yuna.” Axel corrected.

“Let Yuna decide for herself how she feels about Sephiroth, but stay out of it.”

Axel inspected his manicure and mulled it over. “Is Sephiroth an asshole like Riku?”

“I don’t know Riku so I really couldn’t say. A lot of people mistake Sephiroth’s silence for attitude but I really think he just likes to feel people out before he puts himself out there, yanno?” Reno watched his brother process and then nod. “I guess.”

“Like you, yeah? You act like a nut job but that’s all an act to disarm people.” Reno nodded and smiled but it faded quickly when Axel looked at him with complete confusion. “I don’t act crazy.”

“A little… sometimes.” Reno shrugged and scanned the room for possible weapons in case shit popped off.

“How should I act?”

“Ya shouldn’t act no way. Just be yaself… just be Axel.” His smile returned with a flutter of lashes which seemed to be a language that his twin could understand. Fluttering his lashes in response with a waggle of brows as well, Axel stood. “I should go now. Your blonde is awake and I left mine chained to the bed. See ya around!”

 

Trying to clear his head once the portal had closed, he turned to see Cloud standing in the bedroom doorway, holding his shirt. “What…”

“Who…my brother Axel.” Reno shook his head. “He’s from…”

“The World That Never Was.” Cloud supplied and looked suspiciously at Reno. “Are you two twins, or…”

“Yeah… I didn’t know Axel existed until Rufus brought him to my attention… I assume, ta give me some sense of family back then when I had nobody.” Reno chuckled. “What’s with tha look right now? Ya kinda look like ya wanna cut me.”

“No I just was worried for a second that you weren’t siblings and you were actually his Somebody.” Cloud approached him and kissed his cheek.

Reno stared and tried to make the words fit into slots that made sense…he failed. Cloud could see what was happening and laughed. “Don’t worry about it. It’s a whole other world and nothing makes sense there like it does here. People lose parts of their… souls… and they can become other people altogether.”

“And this is where we just sent Sephiroth off to?!” Reno trailed after Cloud wondering if he was really awake or if Axel had come in and slipped him a mickie.

“Seph will be fine… trust me. He can hold his own there. Maleficent could prove to be a bit of a complication but we’ll wait and see.”

Reno wrapped him in a warm embrace. “Don’t go yet, and who’s Maleficent?”

“She’s a witch, and I need to.” Cloud murmured and breathed in the scent of Reno’s skin, immediately making his lids droop.

“Ya got tha penthouse in tha tower… the southside one. I can help ya move.”

Cloud snorted. “What would I do without you?”

“Get drunk an hang out with soulless people and their nobodies, and witches… and Sephiroth.” Reno chuckled and lifted Cloud off the floor to carry him back to bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

  


Reno helped Cloud move into the penthouse, and two weeks later moved himself in as well. Months passed without (major) incident and news of Sephiroth seemed to taper off once Axel got too close and got his nose broken.

Heading to ShinRa Tower together for separate offices, they were met in the lobby by Rufus. Looking at one another worriedly, they approached. “What’s up, boss man?”

“Reno… Cloud, I need for you both to report to my office. I didn’t want to take a chance on missing the both of you because I’m aware that you both have assignments waiting.”

“No problem.” Cloud spoke the words but the crease in his brow clearly indicated that there was a problem.

Once seated in the plush office high above the bustling city, Rufus got down to business. “First… I am disbanding the Turks.”

Reno stared, mouth agape, but said nothing.

“What’s the point in that?” Cloud groused. “You’re just going to hire them on a need basis because we both know you can’t keep your nose out of shit. I mean, seriously, Rufus… do you mean to tell me that you plan to sit up here and just not know? Sit at this desk and not have all the intel that your Turks provide?”

“Well, I…”

“I thought not.” Abandoning his seat by a still dumbfounded redhead, Cloud poured himself a drink before offering Reno, who nodded. “So now that that idea has been scrapped, what’s the second order of business?”

Rufus sighed. “Make me a drink, will you?”

Cloud smirked as he poured. “So, it’s about Sephiroth huh?”

Reno’s mouth snapped shut as he watched the blonde place the glass on his boss’ desk before retaking his seat.

“You always need a drink when it’s about him. What has he done this time? Found a wife? Knocked up a witch? Both?”

Rufus knocked back the entire drink and replaced the glass. “I don’t know… but I want you to find out.”

“With all due respect, boss… as long as he ain’t terrorizing our Planet, I don’t see why it matters.”

“He may not be terrorizing… but I believe his presence _there_ is driving some of their inhabitants… here.”

“I don’t get why that’s a problem.” Cloud shook his head and squinted as he swallowed the last of the strong liquor.

“The crime rate here has increased. Maybe not where you live but … in other areas, crime is rampant and most of the people who are incarcerated are visitors.”

“From where?” Reno had to ask… it was in his genetic make-up to ask questions until something made sense.

“Destiny Island… Port Royal… Twilight Town… Radiant Garden, to name a few.” Rufus closed his eyes. “I don’t know that Sephiroth is behind any of this but I do know that since he went there… more of them have been coming here. They cause trouble. They start fights because they don’t understand simple protocols and basic manners. Now while many pay their fines and move on, we have a few repeat offenders- neither of which is your twin, dear, so don’t worry.”

Reno nodded and Cloud snorted. “We haven’t been blessed with his presence recently. That may be a good place to start.”

“Whatever you feel is necessary.” Rufus shrugged.

“I guess we can get busy then. Any particular place they’ve been frequenting?”

“Bars… strip clubs… establishments that cater to people of ill repute.” He sniffed and peered at the two who were smiling at his show of disdain. “Well, get on with it… keep my city safe.”

They stood and started toward the door when Reno turned. “We’re gonna need tha files on those criminals, boss.”

“They will be in your in-box before you reach the lobby.”

  


Hopping the train to what used to be the slums, the two checked their emails and then moaned in unison- Reno because he had heard the names before and Cloud because he knew the faces behind them.

“You gotta be kidding me. How are those two here and I had no clue?”

Reno chuckled. “Well, ya have been kinda preoccupied bein happy an all.”

“I have.” Cloud smiled “But if I don’t get rid of those two in particular, this could be a major disaster.”

“Which two, yo?”

“Riku and Vanitas… also known as Sephiroth’s smart-assed mini me and his foul-tempered pet crow.” Cloud groused as they neared their stop. “They both know me… neither feel threatened by me.”

“Are they nuts?”

“They’re from a different world, Red. They’re powerful.”

“But you can beat Sephiroth so I’m sure ya can beat them as well.”

Cloud sighed as they disembarked. “Just because I can doesn’t mean I want to. The good thing is, according to the dates on these files, they have yet to be arrested together… with any luck I won’t have to deal with both of them at once.”

Reno nodded and they peered up and down the dusty street. “Where ta start…”

“Strip clubs… “Cloud nodded. “There are very few of these where they’re from so it’s going to be a big draw for them.”

  


Taking seats at the bar, Cloud scanned the crowd in the dimly lit room and the sparsely occupied tables. As soon as a waitress stopped to get their order, he offered the pics on his phone. “Seen these guys?”

“Um… not lately. This one was in about two weeks ago… got into a fight with a bouncer and we had to call the cops.” She pointed to Riku’s mug shot in which his aqua eyes were blazing with hatred.

“Fight with the bouncer, huh?”

“Yeah… we got a new dancer from outta town and he tried to carry her out. Literally physically took her off the stage and put her over his shoulder… was the craziest thing I’ve seen in a while.”

Cloud mumbled. “Classic Riku.”

Reno glanced suspiciously and then redirected his attention back to the waitress. “New dancer’s name?”

“Nunu.” The waitress nodded and Reno sighed. “Not her stage name, sweetheart.”

“Namine.” She nodded and shifted her weight. “But you won’t find her here. She quit the day after that guy showed his ass.”

“Think she went to work at another club?”

“Think her face is gonna end up on the web if she doesn’t get away from that nut-job.” She popped her gum and glanced at the clock. “The dark-haired guy has been in before… usually on Fridays… Vanitas, I think is his name. Maybe if ya come back later he'll be here. He tends to behave, though.”

“Have he and Riku been in together?”

“They know each other?” she looked genuinely surprised.

“Just trying to figure this out. Thanks for your help.” Reno nodded and they stood to go. After making a few more stops, they went for lunch and discussed splitting up to cover more clubs when night fell. As they chatted, someone caught Reno’s eyes. Taking out his phone he checked the pics that had been sent with the emails and nodded toward the counter where a line had formed for seating. “Is that bachelor number three right there?”

Cloud peered back over his shoulder and nodded. “Looks like him…let’s find out.”

Before Reno could protest, Cloud stood and approached the young man in question. “Sora?”

“Hi Cloud!” the brunet embraced him briefly and grinned a winning grin. “What’s up?”

“I could ask you the same. What brings you to Midgar?”

“To be honest (because that was the only way Sora knew how to be) I’m looking for a girl… and Riku.”

"Namine?”

“How’d yo know?” he gaped and Cloud pulled him out of line to escort him to their table. “Sit. Reno, Sora… Sora, Reno.”

“You look like Lea.”

“Whozat?” Reno mumbled around a bite of food.

“This Keyblade wielder I know.”

Cloud winced. “Lea… his Nobody is Axel?”

“Was. They’re back together now.” Sora flagged a waitress and spouted a simple order. “Roxas lost his shit… have you seen him? He's so pissed at me.”

Reno glanced at his list of pics and there he was at number four, after Sora and before something called Demyx.

“So where’s my brother now?” Reno finished his drink and stared down the huge blue eyes that rivaled his own.

“Lea? He was in Twilight Town when I saw him last.”

“Axel.” Reno corrected.

“Axel’s gone.” Sora deadpanned as if Reno had misheard or was slow.

“Gone where?”

“Back to Lea’s heart.”

“I don’t understand. Why would he do that? He didn’t even say goodbye.” Reno scowled and Sora glanced at Cloud. “Is this gonna be ok? Are we cool? Because if I have to fight this guy...”

Cloud patted Reno’s arm. “I’ll explain on the train ok?” Turning to Sora he became serious. “Why did you get arrested for fighting at a bar?”

“Riku… Nami… that’s all.”

“What about Vanitas?”

Sora snarled. “Haven’t seen him.”

“When was the last time you saw Roxas?” Cloud prodded, knowing that Sora didn’t like discussing the other parts of him that were still running around of their own volition, not wanting to rejoin him.

“I saw him a few weeks ago. Running in the opposite direction. He won’t get near me.”

“Gotcha… so you’re in Midgar to try and get Namine to come home?” Reno pursued.

“Right. She doesn’t need to be doing what she’s doing… naked in front of all those people… I knew that hooking up with Riku was a bad idea for her. But you know chicks like tough guys.”

  


Back inside the first club they had stopped at earlier in the day, the entire atmosphere had changed. Wall to wall patrons made it hard to discern who was there and who wasn’t. Flashing lights and loud music made it even harder. Taking a seat near the center stage but not at the stage bar, Cloud scanned the room while he waited on the next dancer.

Reno had gone on to the next bar on their list and they planned to meet later. Looking at the unfamiliar faces, Cloud recalled the conversation with Sora and sighed. How had their world gotten so turned around…

Looking up on the stage just as the next dancer appeared, he sighed and scanned the crowd again. That’s when he saw him. Heading over without a backward glance, he noted: tattooed skin, bruised face, scabbed knuckles… _Vani has been fighting_. _But why?_ Approaching from the back, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Vanitas…”

Raven hair whipped around with a growl, golden eyes blazing.

“It’s just me…”

“Cloud… thought you never wanted to see me again?” he grinned evilly.

“What are you doing here in my town? Causing trouble?”

“You guys travel to our worlds whenever you like- doing what you want, fucking who you want, leaving shit in a bad way. I wanted to come here… so what?”

“Let’s go outside and talk.” Cloud gave him a nudge and then walked him to the door. Once outside, he looked sternly into his eyes. “If you’re hiding from Sora, you’re failing. He knows you’re here.”

Vanitas shrugged. “I’ll keep running. I don’t want to be a part of Sora anymore. I’m my own person and so is Rox.”

“Is he here too?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Vanitas shrugged. “Don’t ask me dumb shit, then.”

Cloud sighed. “I may have to let Reno deal with you.”

“Who’s Reno?” Yellow eyes raked up and down Cloud’s person and came to rest on his mako blues.

“I think he’s part of Lea… but he doesn’t know it yet.” Cloud could hear the misery in his own voice so he knew that Vanitas heard it as well. “Right now he’s dealing with Axel being gone… he doesn’t know Lea so he’s just struggling with… everything.”

Vanitas nodded and fished a smoke out of his pocket. "Lea is... Axel-light... decaf Axel."

Cloud smiled sadly and gave him a playful shove. “I should go. No more fighting in bars and getting arrested, yes?”

“Si, papi.” Vanitas grinned, the sparkle in his eyes undeniable mischief.

“Stop that.” Cloud warned in a near whisper.

“Why?” Vanitas lowered his voice as well. “You used to like it.”

“That was a while ago… I’m with someone now and we’re serious.” Cloud murmured and reached for Vanitas’ pack of smokes, lighting one for himself. The music permeated the walls of the club and felt like a manic heartbeat where he leaned against the old brickwork. The building was one that had survived the fall of plate and meteor as well as vast fire that swept through the older part of Midgar… back in its heyday, before all of the disasters, it had been a church.

“Serious… you’re always serious.” Vanitas smirked. “So you think that because you live with a guy, it’s serious?”

“How did you know I was living with someone?” Cloud looked shocked and felt a bit nervous.

“I know where you're not living anymore... and I just couldn't see you living in the city alone.”

“Why are you really here?” Cloud heard the words and knew that he had spoken them but was a bit afraid of the response he might get.

“I told you, I’m hiding from Sora.” Vanitas smiled and winked, making Cloud blush and turn his face away.

“What’s Riku doing here, then?” he grumbled.

“Riku’s here too?” Vanitas dropped his smoke and stepped on it. “I didn’t know. Maybe he’s running from Sora too.”

“Doubt it.” Cloud sighed. “He’s been spotted with Namine.”

“Ahhh. Sweet Nami.” Vanitas smiled wistfully and batted his eyes. “She was working at this place until recently… not sure what happened there but if you say Riku was here… well, that probably had something to do with it.”

The niggling urge to touch tattooed skin made Cloud shift and then mentally abort the entire situation. “I should go… thanks for your help and stay out of trouble.”

“If I get into trouble, can I call you?” Vanitas bit his lip and looked at Cloud innocently with a tiny spark of hope in his eyes.

“Sure.” Cloud nodded once and even as the word left his lips he knew it was a mistake. His history with the tattooed raven was brief but intense and had started with a similar interaction and sympathetic offer of assistance.

* * *

_“Are you alright?” Cloud lifted the bruised face and winced at the damage. “He was really letting you have it.”_

_Vanitas smiled, his split lip oozing blood. “You’re Cloud Strife… I’ve heard a lot about you but I never thought I’d meet you. Thanks for saving my ass.”_

_“No problem but… I gotta ask, why was Xehanort bashing on you like that?”_

_Vanitas stood with Cloud’s assistance and saw the approaching Unversed. “He needed something from me… he got it, so can we get out of here?”_

_“Sure…” Cloud followed him to an abandoned building where they went up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway where the old paint was peeling off the walls. As they made their way to his home, Cloud noted that he had a very beautiful face. His voice was soft and even though he was injured, he walked like he was the king of the world. He smiled at the blonde without speaking and in that instant a wave of loneliness swept over Cloud. He had been alone for so long and pretending to have a relationship with Tifa was exhausting- hence his wandering around other worlds. Stopping at a metal door, Vanitas turned to face him. “I’ll be safe here… but you should at least come in for a drink.”_

_“I could do that.” he nodded and stepped inside. The high-ceilinged rooms were separated by folding screens and the rugs on the wood floor were as clean as they were ancient. The mismatched furnishings looked comfortable and inviting after what seemed like forever that he had been travelling._

_“You can sit…” Vanitas mumbled as he tugged his shirt over his head and hissed at the pain in his ribs._

_“You sit… I’ll get you something for that if you can point me in the right direction.” Cloud hustled around the spacious living area and returned with ice and first aid. Kneeling on the floor in front of where Vanitas was seated on the old sofa, he began cleaning and applying and bandaging. After minutes of silence, Vanitas stopped his ministrations. “Enough.”_

_“But your face… your lip.” Cloud reached toward him with a cotton ball and stopped. “Did I hurt you? Why are you angry?”_

_Shaking his head, Vanitas turned away and pushed the caring hands back. “Just stop, ok. I’ve always taken care of myself… I can take care of myself.”_

_“Ok… I didn’t mean to offend you.” Cloud stood and immediately began cleaning his mess and returned all the supplies to their proper place. Re-entering the makeshift living room, he saw Vanitas, still shirtless with his head in his hands. “I’ll go. It was nice meeting you…”_

_“Vanitas.”_

_“Vanitas.” Cloud nodded. “Try and stay out of trouble.”_

_Vanitas sighed as he stood and approached the blonde who was standing near the open door. Mako blues scanned the form before him and he hoped that the neediness he felt didn’t show on his face. Reaching for one of his hands, Vanitas smirked. “And if I can’t stay out of trouble… can I call for you?”_

_“Sure.” Cloud tugged the hand that held his gently as a playful gesture and was rewarded with a passionate kiss. After having been alone for so long, the kiss opened a flood of emotion that the blonde simply couldn’t rein in. Desperate grasping and soft moans let him know that the feelings were mutual so he proceeded to kick the door closed while Vanitas reached behind him to lock it before dragging him toward the sofa again._

_Clothes littered the floor and when Cloud slowed down enough to appreciate what he was about to do, he looked up into golden irises and opened his mouth to offer him an out. Vanitas saw the flash of apprehension and was having none of it so he took Cloud’s hands and placed them on his bare chest as he sat astride his hips. “No regrets.”_

_“None.” Cloud whispered and pulled him down, gasping at the unexpected warmth. The evening was a blur of passion and sweat-slicked skin, desperate moans and pleas for more, and when they were both exhausted, Vanitas dragged him to the shower where he bathed him and then took him to bed._

* * *

Cloud snapped back to reality when he heard a familiar chuckle. Smiling because he knew he couldn’t hide what he had been thinking, he shook his head. “You can call me but not for that.”

Vanitas grinned and winked. “I wouldn’t dream of wrecking your happy home.”

Cloud smiled and turned away. “Goodbye, Vanitas.”

“See you later.”

  


Meeting up with Reno later that night, Cloud was mentally exhausted. He hadn’t expected Vanitas to be so civil to him after the way he left things… but then Vanitas was the king of low self-esteem… and that train of thought led Cloud right back to the guilt depot. _How could I have done that to him, knowing that he would only blame himself for everything… what was I thinking? I was thinking about Reno…_

Sliding into the booth at the all night diner, Reno sighed. “I found that blonde that used ta belong to Axel but he ran an I lost him in sector three. None of tha barkeeps I spoke with knew all of them, but all the barkeeps knew at least one… so apparently, they haven’t run into one another yet. Maybe they don’t want to.”

Cloud nodded. “I just want to go home.”

“What did you find out?”

“That I’m heartless.”

Reno watched him confusedly, waiting for an explanation that he hoped would come soon. It didn’t. Cloud stood and paid the bill. “Ready?”

“Yeah… you ok?” Reno followed him to the door.

“I’m good… but there’s a lot I need to tell you before we get any deeper into this investigation.” Cloud didn’t meet his eyes as they stepped onto the train that would whisk them back to their high-rise home. Reno nodded and tried to keep calm. _I knew it was too good ta be true._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

  


Namine moved sensuously across the stage while Riku sat at the bar watching like a feral silver hawk. Finishing off his fifth or sixth drink (he wasn’t counting) he left his seat and moved toward the backstage door. The bouncer nodded and opened the door for him and stood firm after it had closed behind him. Strolling down the hallway past scantily clad dancers awaiting their cue, he didn’t bat an eye. A few called his name and said hello to which he smiled or winked but continued on toward Namine’s designated dressing area.

Sitting on her make-up chair to wait, he listened raptly to the chatter in the hallway and wondered why the redhead had been scoping out the club earlier. He looked eerily like that flaming idiot that had recently fallen to Sora’s blade… he wondered if he was a part of Lea as well… probably not. Lifting a brush, he twirled it between his fingers as he pondered the possibility that the redhead was looking for him. He had been in a few fights here and there… usually because someone was fucking with Nami… but maybe he was just being paranoid. No one knew where he went when he left Destiny. Hell, no one cared except for Namine and she had left that world for good.

Suddenly a burst of giggles and shouts erupted outside the door and a smile spread across his face. The door swung open and his petite blonde darted into the room and launched herself in his direction. He scooped her up effortlessly and kissed her greedily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The thin gold chains that made up her final costume were sticking to her skin and catching in her long hair but she didn’t care because, well, Riku.

“Take this off… I don’t want to break it.” she hissed and giggled while he chuckled and attempted to free her of the jewelry that he had bought for her to dance in. A choker with a gold slave ring held four smaller rings attaching long gold chains that fell across her flawless skin, two of which criss-crossed and looped around her tiny waist, while two more fell straight down between her breasts where they threaded through a strategic piercing between her legs and continued underneath her and connected at the small of her back to the chain that encircled her waist.

Impatiently, she growled and began to unfasten his jeans. “Hurry.”

He giggled quietly. “Just keep it on. I’ll be careful.”

He was, and the gold didn’t break even when, in their excitement, they knocked make-up and brushes to the floor. Pressing her to the changing room chaise, he relished the feel of her and wondered how he was ever happy before he was with her. As she bucked against him and moaned through her ecstasy, he felt the hurried push for him to give more or give over control. Flipping their position, he smiled up at her messy hair and smeared make-up while she giggled triumphantly and took what she wanted.

Afterward as they lay on the chaise covered in a soft throw, she whispered to him as the other dancers filed up and down the hallway past the small room. “I love you, Riku… I want you to stay here with me.”

“What about Sora?”

“Sora is grown… he needs to settle down with Kairi and, I don’t know… settle down.” She laughed and Riku kissed her temple. “I guess I could cut him loose but you need to do one thing for me.”

“Anything, watashi no tamashi.*” She kissed the corner of his mouth where his smile always started, prompting him to turn to her for a passionate kiss.

“Stop dancing.” He breathed against her lips, dreading the storm that was brewing behind her eyes.

“I love dancing…”

“Do you have to do it naked?” Riku hissed as one of the other girls darted in to grab a bag of clothes and exit hastily with a wave.

“I don’t have to but the money…”

“I have plenty of money.” Riku insisted and she pouted. “And I can get a job if it makes you feel more secure.”

“You’re loaded… you don’t need to work, Riku.” She began twirling a lock of his silver hair around her finger and he sighed. “Do you not see that I want to take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself!” she snapped and glared at his aqua eyes. “We’re not fighting right now. Take me upstairs, I’m tired.”

Riku sat up and grabbed his pants off the floor before scooping her up into his arms. “Ojo.**”

She smiled and lay her head against his bare shoulder. “Senshi.***”

  


Reno stared out the window, too exhausted to walk out onto their balcony and enjoy the cool night air. When they had arrived home, Cloud had purged about his past affairs (plural) and then assured him that they were over and he was just as committed to Reno as he had been before these former flames (yes, plural) resurfaced. Peering at the photos on his phone, he sighed and glanced toward the bathroom door where Cloud had gone to shower after their talk.

Vanitas’ mug shot was a bit grainy but even so, he was handsome- jet hair, pale clear skin, and feral gold eyes made him look more like a neko than Reno cared to think about but he did wonder briefly if he had a tail like Ziadane’s. Even his canines were a bit elongated. Looking closer, he saw what looked like the edge of a tattoo on his neck, and shook his head. Flipping to the next pic, he ground his teeth.

This was a harder, more bitter pill to swallow. Not only did Cloud insist that it was merely a fling, but he also swore that it had nothing to do with Sephiroth. Riku exuded cockiness and his mug shots relayed that with a leer that Reno was sure preceded an eye roll. Puffing out a breath, he tried to picture the two of them together but failed. In his mind, Riku always became Sephiroth… so he assumed that had been how it was with Cloud when they were together back then. Shaking his head, he turned off his phone completely and reminded himself that he had never met either of these men and when he did, everything would become more clear. They would respect his relationship with Cloud and live, or they would interfere and die. Smiling, he stood to go interrupt his significant other’s shower and whistled a little tune. Reno had a way of simplifying complicated situations… everything came down to life or death eventually anyhow.

  


Vanitas turned his empty beer bottle while Roxas bitched under his breath. “I’m not going near that fucker. I’m not Sora’s bitch. If that crazy fucking redheaded Turk knew that he was the one who ended Axel, he’d be dead already and not even his Mickey Mouse super Keyblade shit could save him.”

Vanitas snorted. “Tell him, then… end it all.”

Roxas winced. “I’m kinda scared to. Who would fight the darkness and the Organization?”

“You I guess, Number Thirteen the Traitor.” Vanitas ordered another beer. “It sure as hell won’t be me. I’m not going back at all. Fuck that place. This world is real… people care about people and they do normal people shit… I’m done with the crazy shit and people always wanting to beat my ass.”

Roxas smiled. “Nort will hunt you down.”

“Fuck you, Blondie.”

“That would be nice.” Roxas smirked.

“Not a chance.” Vanitas grinned and winked. “Go get your Riku if you think you can top what Nami is giving him.”

Roxas barked a laugh. “I don’t have to do anything… he’ll get tired of her.”

“Ya think?” Vanitas chuckled and shook his head. “I ran into Cloud.”

Roxas made a ridiculous face. “With your dick again, or…”

Vanitas nearly spat beer everywhere. “No… and before you ask, not with my mouth either. He’s poking around to find out why some of us are here. He said your boy toy is here by the way… with Namine.”

Roxas’ scowl deepened and his eyes turned darker blue. “If she died I would have him.”

Vanitas studied the imp before him and decided that if any telling of dead redheads was going to be done, Roxas would eventually do it. He had very little self-control when he was angry. Thinking of how Sora would look after a 9mm +p+ pierced his frontal lobe and flowered out the back of his ridiculous hair, he winced and lit another smoke. “Roxanne… calm your teats.”

Roxas bellowed and snorted and ordered another round.

  


Reno watched Cloud sleep and wondered how he could do it… not the affairs he had- everyone had a past, but how could he sleep soundly for hours without waking? He envied him that in a way but in another sense, it scared the hell out of him. The thought of being trapped in sleep for six hours or better mortified the redhead. If he lay in one spot for that long, anyone could come in and murder him… anything could happen if he was unaware for that length of time.

His nerves getting the best of him, he left their bed and stepped out onto the balcony to smoke. As the wind chilled him and whipped his long red hair, he thought of his twin. As different as they had been, his twin had made a conscious effort to get to know him. He couldn’t say the same for himself and that thought alone made his heart heavy with guilt. He thought that he may feel a bit better if he could get his head around the process… how did one go about returning to another’s heart?

Extinguishing his smoke, his brows knitted as the thought crossed his mind that it could possibly involve death of a sort… and if so, who had killed his brother? He may have been completely insane but he belonged to him in a sense. They shared DNA… didn’t they. Stepping back inside the warm penthouse, he realized that he had taken Rufus’ word for the truth about Axel… and Rufus had never mentioned any Lea or that Axel was a Nobody… what the hell ever that was. Mulling over all of these things on his way back to bed, he decided that he would do a little digging of his own and if someone had lied, he would find the truth… and if someone killed his twin, well… he would just have to kill them right back.

Cloud woke to kisses and struggled to fend off groping hands as he attained lucidity. “Good morning.”

“It ain’t mornin yet.” Pressing him to the mattress, Reno pinned his wrists over his head, inciting fits of giggles.

“Oh God…” Cloud laughed. “Do you ever sleep?”

“Sure… “ kissing him again, he heard the giggles taper off as he released warm hands to allow them to explore his body. As they made love he tried not to think about the confession. He tried not to wonder if Cloud was struggling with the same thing. Losing himself in the physical sensations, time dragged and he made every second a testament to his love for the blonde in his arms.

He was quiet after… too quiet and Cloud knew that a quiet Reno was a thinking Reno. Threading his fingers through his hair, he whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin.”

“Don’t lie to me… I don’t even know why you wasted the breath on it.” Kissing his nose because he knew it made him smile, he watched it blossom and fade but not disappear.

After a few seconds of silence, Reno spoke. “When you ran off ta those other places… because ya couldn’t be yaself here… did ya ever think of stayin there?”

“I did.” Cloud sighed and lay back on the pillows, cradling Reno’s head on his chest. “I thought of never coming back to this world but then… I would start to worry after a few days or weeks.”

“Weeks?”

“Yeah. I used to disappear for weeks at a time. Drove Tifa nuts. Anyway, I always worried about the people I knew here, so I came back to make sure everything was alright.”

“That’s pretty noble, yo.”

“Well… I guess. But then you… and everything was just… it was so hard to hide my feelings and frustration.”

“That’s all over now, though.” Reno snuggled closer as his lids became heavy.

“Yes, it is.” Cloud felt the redhead begin to relax and smiled knowing the sleep would be more of a nap but any was better than none.

  


Vanitas saw the rain when it started and decided to just stay the night in Midgar. Roxas had been gone for hours and… after all, he had no reason to rush home… hell, he may just stay forever. Peeling the label on his beer, he remembered…

_Cloud ran into Vanitas on occasion and it almost always played out the same way… “You’ve been fighting again…” he reached to touch a bruised cheek as they stood in a dimly lit alley where they had stopped to speak in private._

_“It’s what I do.” Vanitas grabbed the hand before it could make contact and hauled the blonde closer for a kiss that bordered violence. “Not here.” Cloud hissed, even as he fumbled with his clothing._

_Opening a portal to his place, Vanitas immediately began discarding the blonde’s armor and clothing as soon as they were securely on the other side. Their conjugal visits had become more frequent in recent months, each encounter more desperate than the last. He knew the hero of worlds was using him to fill a void … but to what end? Did he pine for an unattainable goal, like Sephiroth? Or was he just crushing on someone and too chicken shit to come out about his feelings. Vanitas opted for the second so that’s what he discussed with Riku, his friend and occasional drunken hook-up._

_Strong legs shoved between his as a familiar warmth covered him and the sweet smell of his otherworldly lover intoxicated him and sapped his will. Giving in to Cloud completely, he let go of all fear and apprehension knowing that there would be no violence unless he asked for it. Free to enjoy the intimacy and passion, he knew that an icy ache would follow when he had to watch the blonde disappear again. He relished that… the loneliness and emptiness that followed their meetings. The doubt and sadness of not knowing when he would even return, or even if he would return at all filled him like darkness and made him contemplate vile things… things he had also discussed with Riku, his friend and occasional savior from himself. Moaning mournfully, he felt hands tighten on his limbs, lips seek out skin that had not been kissed since the last time they were together, and heard whispers of sweetness that made him want to weep for a soul he was sure he didn’t possess._

__  
__  


_Sitting in the shower after Cloud had gone, he heard a bumping in another part of his loft. Sensing Riku, he dropped the knife and called out even though he could feel him getting closer. “Riku!”_

_Diving into the shower with him, he flung the knife toward the screen that divided his bathroom from his bedroom and then wrapped his friend in a safe embrace. “Want me to kill him?”_

_Vanitas chuckled and sniffed. “You can’t.”_

_“If I enlist the help of Xehanort, I can.” Riku reached to turn off the water and drag some towels over to dry them both._

_“Nort won’t help you. As long as Cloud is hurting me, he’s getting what he wants.”_

_“Want me to kill ?” Riku offered as he discarded his wet shirt before wrapping Vanitas in dry towels. The tattooed villain snorted and snatched the towels away, effectively letting Riku know that he was done being babied. “You can’t kill everyone who hurts me.”_

_“I can try.” Riku shrugged and took a towel for himself. “Let me in.”_

_“What?” Vanitas stopped his hair-fluffing and looked at friend and sometimes partner in crime._

_“Let me in… with you and him. He’ll go for it.”_

_“How do you even…”_

_The two proceeded to the den area and sat where Riku explained his plan to put Cloud in his place. Vanitas was shocked, more because apparently Riku had put some thought into it than the plan itself, which was a bait and switch with a twist. Nodding his approval, he knew that their next interlude would probably be their last but it would be for the best… wouldn’t it?_

  


Cloud sat in the sauna after Reno had gone on to the tower for the day, and he wondered if he had told him enough. He knew the redhead would’ve listened to every sordid detail but he didn’t want to tell them. He didn’t want to revisit that day… the last day… and feel the humiliation and disappointment… and guilt…

_Cloud hadn’t been back to the apartment by the Keyblade graveyard in nearly two months and he felt a bit guilty for leaving things with Vanitas hanging… but then the masked boy had made no attempt to contact him, which led him to assume that he was ok with no commitments. His time had been occupied with a new interest. While roaming the worlds looking for a fight to blow off steam, he found one in the form of a hooded figure wearing a blindfold and wielding a Keyblade but also wearing the trademark leathers of Organization XIII. The imposter._

_The fight was intense at first but then turned more light-hearted, as if the cloaked figure was toying with him, daring him to get angry and make a mistake. Instead of doing that, he dialed back his attacks and watched as his opponent did the same. Finally ceasing blows altogether, he approached the man and snatched the hood off his head. Masking his shock, Cloud snapped. “Who are you, and why are you wearing this?”_

_Silver hair fell across a youthful, almost feminine looking face that still wore the black blindfold. Reaching to take it off, Cloud’s hand was stopped by an iron grip. “Not just yet, chocobo head.”_

_“Hey!” Cloud snatched his hand back and tried not to laugh. Reasserting himself, he grumbled. “Whose side are you on here anyway?”_

_“I’m on my side.” Riku smirked and disappeared into a portal. Giving chase immediately, Cloud was in for a days-long game of cat and mouse. When he gave up, exhausted and disgusted that he had wasted so much time and energy with the imposter, he stopped in Port Royal for a drink with every intention of heading back to Midgar to check on everyone. Sitting alone in a dark corner so as not to be bothered, he had his drink and left immediately before he was tempted to join in one of the fights that was brewing._

_Walking toward the center of town, he passed a few people standing in the shadows doing things that shouldn’t be done in the light, when a flash of silver caught his eye. Turning toward it, he didn’t have a chance to focus before a familiar blindfolded face was only inches from his. “You give up?”_

_“Leave me alone.” Cloud stalked away in the opposite direction and Riku followed silently until he stopped again. Turning on his heel, the blonde glared. “Stop following me.”_

_Riku pouted and pulled his hood off to reveal messy silver locks. “You’ve been following me for days… I kind thought you wanted to catch me.”_

_Cloud stared at the silver hair that he had in fact been chasing… but said nothing._

_“You caught me… now what?” Riku stepped with his reach, but just, and bit his lip (lips that were too plump and soft-looking, in Cloud’s opinion, for someone who didn’t use cosmetics). Weighing his options, Cloud scanned the form before him once again- muscular build from what he could tell with the long black coat, a few inches taller than him but not as tall as Sephiroth… Sephiroth… “I need to see your eyes.”_

_Instead of taking off his blindfold, Riku opened a portal and grabbed Cloud’s wrist, dragging him along. Stepping out into a room that was about as bare as any he had ever seen, he began to feel disoriented. Steadying him with one strong hand, Riku waited for him to get his bearings. “Where are we?”_

_“Doesn’t matter… just a room.” He released Cloud’s arm and walked over to one of the two pieces of furniture within the bland walls, a chair. When he sat his legs looked even longer and Cloud once again tried to make what he was seeing fit with what his brain was comprehending. “Stop… I’m not him.”_

_Cloud shook his head. “I know, I just…”_

_“Your mind is trying to make me into him… stop.” Riku reached up and tugged at the thin blindfold but Cloud reached out and stopped him. “It’s alright… you need to see that I’m not like him.”_

_Cloud could hear his own breathing as Riku pulled the blindfold away, and he heard himself gasp when he was faced with the vibrant aqua eyes. Blinking slowly, Riku reached for the blonde and he offered his hand immediately without a second thought. As he tugged his hand the room seemed to spin and morph into another room altogether- a pleasant room with inviting furnishings and a window that was open to a starry night and ocean breeze. Slipping off the long coat, Riku smiled when he could see the slight look of intimidation on Cloud’s face. “It’s alright…”_

_“I’m not, I mean… you know who I am and where I’m from.”_

_“I do.” Riku held both of his hands as he casually stepped toward the bed, careful to turn both of them slightly almost like a dance, so as not to seem too pushy. “And none of that matters to me.”_

_Cloud ached to kiss the lips as aqua eyes flicked from his own eyes to his mouth, will him to act. “W-what are we doing?”_

_A smile allowed small dimples to finish off Cloud’s resolve, and Riku kissed him._

_That night had been the beginning of a passionate affair that seemed to take Cloud’s mind off everything… including one redhead who he was almost sure, reciprocated his feelings. Nearly two months into the affair, Riku was ready to spring the trap. “I want to do something different tonight.” His lips brushed Cloud’s throat as he whispered. “If you’re willing.”_

_“I trust you.” Cloud panted as he allowed now familiar hands to caress and probe his body while he enjoyed the vulnerability of submission._

_Riku pulled away from him briefly and then offered a familiar item- the blindfold. “Wear it for me?”_

_Once his eyes were covered, Cloud was taken again into the familiar arms and any apprehension he may have had disappeared with the press of hot needy flesh to his. Being blindfolded seemed to intensify every other sensation so when something cool neared his skin opposite Riku, he immediately tensed._

_“It’s alright…” Riku whispered. “I know you’ll understand… sometimes I just need more, so I invited someone to join us. You know you can trust me.”_

_Cloud didn’t know why he trusted Riku, it was probably some misplaced emotions because he looked like Sephiroth, but for whatever reason, he played along. He heard Riku’s voice whisper undiscernible words as he had cradled his head against his chest and haphazardly, or maybe on purpose, covered the ear that wasn’t pressed to his pec._

_“Come here…” Riku sat up, pulling the blind Cloud along. He sat leaned against the head of the bed and pulled Cloud onto his lap. Soon a cool presence pressed against his back and as Riku kissed him, strange hands found their way around him, touching and teasing._

_A hand tugged his blonde spikes gently as Riku lifted him up by his thighs just enough to allow the stranger at his back to get closer. Gasping at the impending act, he felt reassuring hands hold him tighter, soothing him as he kissed away apprehension. As soon as he felt the pressure, he pushed back for more and heard a soft chuckle. Riku was pleased and for some reason, that pleased Cloud._

_The stranger’s body pressed full against his back, suddenly seemed very familiar. The hand splayed across his abs while the other gripped his hip was beginning to feel eerily like a flashback. A sweet scent filled his nose just as spikey hair tickled his cheek. Oh no…_

_“Shhh…” Riku soothed. “This is exactly what I wanted… “ Kissing Cloud again, he tugged the blindfold loose and let it fall away just as Vanitas finished with a groan and a wrench of blonde hair. Cloud yelped and looked into aqua pools… all emotion that he thought he saw in them before was gone. All warmth and security was gone and the eyes stared at him, devoid of any feeling._

_Cloud began to pull away, when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. “Mind if I smoke, Riku?”_

_“Not at all… go ahead just …” he shifted and grabbed Cloud’s wrist. “Wait… where you goin?”_

_“I’m leaving… you’ve had your fun.”_

_Riku looked down at his own nudity and then over at the tattooed smoker by the window. “I think we all had fun.”_

_Speaking to Vanitas, Riku smirked. “Told ya I could get in… he’s a whore. I’m sorry you got hurt, buddy but it’s better to know, yes?”_

_Cloud stared at them, mouth agape. “You planned this?!”_

_Riku nodded. “Ya see… Vani is my friend… of which I have few, so when I see him hurting, it pisses me off. Now whatever you think you had with him is over… whatever you think you had with me is over… and I suggest you make your peace, cut your losses, and move the fuck on.”_

_Turning to Vanitas, Cloud began dressing. “I’m sorry… Vanitas. I’m sorry if I was inconsiderate of your feelings.”_

_Vanitas shrugged, still facing the window._

_“I thought we were on the same page.” Cloud shook his head and hated how lame he sounded. “I’m out. I won’t bother either of you again.”_

_They watched him go quietly and Vanitas crawled onto Riku’s bed and pulled a pillow over his head._

  


*my soul

**princess

***warrior


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

  


Reno watched and listened carefully to everything around him… and always had. He only got sloppy when he fell for Cloud. He now saw that as a mistake… not loving Cloud, but getting sloppy because of it. He headed for the office after kissing his man goodbye with a promise to meet for lunch. He didn’t question Cloud about his business and had never felt a need to… until now.

Going straight to Rufus’ office, he walked in unannounced and sat on his favorite chair to wait for the man to finish his phone call- which he did hastily and quietly.

“What brings you into my office without your manners?” Rufus smiled, unamused.

“What’s Cloud workin on?”

“That’s classified… why do you ask? If he’s spending too much time away I can adjust his duties accordingly… anything for my favorite redhead.” He cooed.

Reno was unmoved. “I know he’s supposed ta be helpin me with tha problem downtown but he seems ta be spendin all his time in other worlds… an a little birdie told me that Valentine is off tha grid again. Know anything about that?”

“Valentine… no. What bird? A silver one with a single wing? Goddess knows he’s probably the only one who would miss the old fossil.” Propping his feet on his desk, he didn’t expect Reno to approach and shove them off before bending down to get into his face. “I would miss im. Yuffie Kisaragi would miss im. Sephiroth would take your city apart to find him… so help me help you, yo.”

“Cloud spoke with him about the strangers here in town… that was a week ago. That’s all I know.” Rufus sneered and watched the redhead retreat.

As he breezed down the bland corridor, the pressing need to run came over him like it had when he was a child walking down a dark alley… the old folks used to say that it was the devil after him. He supposed that could still be true.

Once inside his own office, he heaved a sigh and slumped into his chair. Opening his e-mails, he was interrupted by a light peck on his door. “Hairu!”

He heard the door open and footsteps approach but the smell of the person wasn’t right. Making this assessment in mere seconds, he lifted his eyes and drew his weapon simultaneously. Recognizing the face from the mug shots immediately, he lowered his weapon but didn’t put it away. “Have a seat.”

Aqua orbs scanned his person and shuttered slowly. Opening again, they reflected a bit of venom. “I’ll stand, thanks.”

“What brings ya?” Reno looked him over and immediately decided that he couldn’t fault Cloud for being attracted to him. He was handsome, ripped, confident if a bit cocky much like himself (apparently Cloud had a type).

“What keeps ya?” Riku mocked his tone and accent exactly, and then bit his lip to quell the smirk that was forming.

“Come again.” Both the redhead’s hands were on his desk, his weapon nearby but not needed. He wanted to hear what this stranger had to say.

“What keeps you? Committed, happy, satisfied… what or _who_?” Riku shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at a frame that sat on Reno’s desk. There was no way he could have seen the photo from his vantage point, but they both knew who’s face it held.

“What about him?” electric blue eyes turned stormy as he sat back in his chair but then almost as an afterthought, stood and went to the liquor cabinet to make a drink. “You want a drink?”

“Sure… anything is fine.” Riku murmured and watched the silent feline movements with a bit of awe thinking that Sora could never be that stealthy… even in death Sora would be loud.

Passing him a glass of whiskey and ice, he sat on the edge of his desk and gazed boldly into aqua seas. “Spill.”

Riku chuckled and sipped his drink. “My girlfriend and I plan to stay here in your city. I know you’ve been around, asking questions… so I thought I’d bring the fight to you, so to speak.”

“If ya wanna stay here, quit makin trouble.” Reno nodded. “That’s all… but that don’t have nothin ta do with Cloud. So, spill.”

“Just want to make sure we’re on the same page where he’s concerned. Don’t need you coming around a few years down the road when I’m married with kids, showing your ass about some ancient fuckin history.” Riku nodded and downed his liquor before lightly placing the glass on the desk beside Reno’s thigh.

“I know you and Cloud had a fling… or whatever. I don’t care. Everyone has a past.”

“Fling, yeah… how well do you know your boyfriend?”

“Look if ya here ta come between us, it ain’t gonna work.” Reno shook his head and finished his own drink, taking both their glasses back for a refill.

“I don’t want him back… but I’m not so sure you know him as well as you think.” Riku chewed his lip and then sat down in the previously offered chair. “Cloud was my lover… but the only reason I became involved with him was to prove to my friend Vanitas that he was a whore.”

“Stop.” Reno held up his glass. “He has a past. I. Do. Not. Care.”

Riku fell silent almost as if he was listening to something that only he could hear and Reno immediately moved his hand closer to his weapon. Just in case, because, well, crazy people.

“Have you been looking for Vincent Valentine?” Riku spoke as if he was reading from a teleprompter and his words got the redhead’s attention. “Maybe… wanna elaborate?”

“I can show you.” Riku stood and reached for Reno’s hand, and as much as he knew he should think it over rationally first, he took the offered hand right before everything turned black. Reno had never been inside of a portal before. Each time he planned to travel to other worlds, Cloud had made an excuse or found a reason that he should go alone, leaving Reno to take care of Midgar.

A tug of his hand let him know that he should follow and when he had taken no more than two steps, he was on a cobblestone street and it was night time. The moon in the sky was abnormally large and heart-shaped, making him feel like he had walked into a cartoon world. He was shaken and unsure, a rarity with him, and Riku sensed it. “It’s cool. I can keep us hidden until you get your feet.”

After a short brisk walk, Riku hissed. “There…”

Peeking around the corner of a building that could have been any building in any city except for the ancient looking cobblestones. Down a flight of stone steps in a courtyard, he saw two men fighting. One looked like Cloud but he was wearing something that resembled a cape… as he tried to figure it out, he saw the opponent clearly- Sephiroth. Reno’s mind raced. _They’ve fought so many times… I don’t understand… they were friends. I mean they had come to an understandin._

Just as Reno was about to step out of the shadows, Sephiroth’s green eyes flicked in their direction and then he disappeared, leaving Cloud to look around in a panic. As he panned the area, Reno got a good look at his strange clothes. He was wearing Vincent’s red cape and his gold gauntlet. Turning to Riku (expecting a smug look) he saw only a blank stare. “Is Valentine here somewhere?”

Riku shook his head. “I don’t think Valentine has ever been here. He’s a tale… an old story people tell their kids to keep them in line. Only the visitors from Midgar claim to actually know him. Legends say that he is Sephiroth’s father and that’s why he’s immortal.”

Reno covered his face as his head spun and panic rose in his chest. A soothing hand rested on his shoulder. “Hey… it’s alright. I’ll take you back for now… let you get your head around some of this.”

“Wait… I want to talk to him about this.”

“Not here.” Riku shook his head. “You don’t understand the way things work here yet.”

Reno nodded and Riku tugged his arm. Turning to follow, he looked around at the oddly shaped creatures that seemed to be materializing out of thin air. “What tha fuck…”

Riku glanced up and then scanned the area as they walked. “Dusks… Organization XIII spies. We should hurry.”

 

When they were safely back in the office, Reno excused himself to the restroom and vomited. Returning, he saw Riku on the balcony staring up at the sky. Joining him, he sighed. “So are ya tellin me that Cloud killed Vince?”

“I don’t know. All I know is he has those things and Sephiroth has cleared his calendar to try and kill him.”

Reno shook his head. “If he killed Vincent, he’ll never admit it… unless I tell him what I saw.”

“If you want to get the scoop on Cloud, ask Leon.” Riku sniffed. “Just don’t mention me… he hates me.”

Reno stared. _Leon… that was a name that Axel had mentioned before. But Axel is gone… what to do…_ “Axel… my brother…”

“Other…”

“Brother.” Reno corrected sternly “Mentioned a Leon to me once. I don’t supposed there’s any way I could talk to this Lea person who has claimed Axel’s heart or whatever.”

Riku mulled over what he knew and smiled. “You could ask Lea what he knows… he possesses all of Axel’s memories.”

“How exactly did… I mean, I’m real clear on the vast difference in our worlds but how does one person become a part of another person?” Reno tried to unfuck that in his head, but failed.

“One has to die.”

“Someone killed Axel?!” Reno’s heart shriveled to a black stone. “Take me there… show me the one who did it!”

“I can do you one better, Red.”

“Don’t call me Red.”

Riku winked. “I can take you there and show you how to get Axel back.”

Reno looked at him warily. “Why you doin all this? Showin me Cloud’s secrets an helpin me get my brother back?”

Riku shrugged. “Because your sweetheart is a power-hungry psycho who’s going to eventually fall to the darkness and I for one, don’t think there is anyone in all the worlds of Kingdom Hearts who can defeat him. As far as helping you get Axel back, well… I have a vested interest in his little blonde’s happiness since he has decided that if he can’t have Axel, he must have … myself. He has begun his quest to acquire _me_ by trying to murder my girlfriend. He’s insane.”

Reno wondered if it was so important to pacify the creepy doll… “Why not just kill tha blonde.”

“I can’t kill Roxas.” Riku shook his head. “He’s too close to Sora and Sora… I can’t. I won’t.”

“You got feels fa tha little nutter… don’t ya?”

“I tried being with Roxas… it was a disaster. He belongs with Axel.”

“Why don’t you just do what needs ta be done ta get Axel back?” Reno queried almost in a whisper because for some reason, even though Riku was physically there (wasn’t he?) he still felt like he was trapped in a dream.

“It has to be someone who’s pure of intent… the only thing I am pure of intent about is Nami.” Riku smiled and turned his face away. “You could do it…”

“How?” Reno leaned forward, eager to know what he had to do in order to get his crazy ass brother back.

Riku smiled, feeling accomplished and for a split second, Reno could have sworn that his stunning aqua eyes flashed gold.

  


Back in the warped world, Reno was beginning to get his feet. He swung the Keyblade while Riku watched from his seat on the sand floor of the cave. “Tell me again why I can’t just shoot him in tha head?”

Riku laughed out loud causing Reno to cease his practice.

“It has to be done with a Keyblade… after you get Axel back I’ll take you to Leon and you can find out more about what’s going on with Cloud.”

“Will you be here tha whole time?”

“I’ll be here as long as I need to be. I can’t leave without my Keyblade and since you can’t wield one on your own… besides, I want to make sure your crazy… brother knows that I helped. I don’t want both him and Roxas chasing me around for eternity.”

“Right.” Reno took a seat beside the silver-haired enigma and looked curiously at the yellow fruit he was eating.

“Hungry?” Riku grinned evilly and the gold that flashed in his eyes was far more obvious in the dim cave.

“N-no thanks.” Reno watched him warily and noticed that he seemed to be fighting some internal battle, while exuding only silent stoicism. “Let’s get outta here and find Lea, yo.”

“Darkness… we need the cover of darkness.” Riku mumbled. “I’ll get you something to eat… be back soon. Stay inside.”

As he stepped into a portal, Reno suddenly felt very vulnerable and very alone. Leaning against the wall, he listened to the peaceful sounds of the ocean as they seemed to be lulling him to sleep.

 

Waking with a start, he froze when all he could see were huge eyes directly in front of his. “Wha…”

“Wake up… for a Turk you sure are careless.” Riku sat back allowing Reno to sit up and assess his person.

“Don’t worry, you still have you weapon and I didn’t touch you…”

“You kissed me.” Reno accused as acclimated to his waking world and was rewarded with a soft chuckle. “I did… and if you had punched me in the face, would have been worth it.”

“Why?” Reno felt a bit violated.

“Same reason I do everything… because I wanted to. Eat your food so we can do this thing.” Riku sauntered to the opening of the cave to watch the sunset.

 

Finding Lea was easy, whacking him with the Keyblade was easy, and as Riku watched the whole scenario, he wondered how it would all pan out. Lea fell and Reno turned to his teacher. “How do I get Axel out? Do I need to cut him open or…”

“Fuck’s sake!” Riku rushed over and reached toward the prone body with one hand while recalling his Keyblade with the other. “Wait… do you see that?”

Reno squinted and noticed that Lea’s body seemed to have a haze around it. “What is that?”

“That’s how you get Axel. Grab it.” Riku tugged his hand toward it and Reno tried to make his mind believe that he could physically grab the hazy light… he failed. Wiggling his fingers in the haze felt like sticking his hand in warm jell-o… he didn’t like it. Grabbing a handful, he tugged and closed his eyes. Falling back onto his ass, he looked up to see his lanky brother materialize. He was dressed identically to Lea but only for an instant. He raised his arms with a growl and spread them wide as his appearance morphed into the Axel he had come to know and fear. Long black coat, tall black boots, two deadly chakrams, and a head full of spikey red hair. Acid greens turned to Reno as he growled. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Reno glanced to his side where Riku stood as stoic as ever.

“Ssssora… that little shit.”

“I don’t know… Axel, ya back with me. I can help ya find Sora and do whatever but right now I need ya ta calm down.”

Blinking away the demons, Axel began to smile. “Reno! You’re here! You gotta have ice cream with me!”

“Fuck’s sake.” Riku murmured.

“Yoouuuu. Where is Rrroxas?!” Axel snarled at Riku who immediately drew his keyblade and smirked. “I do not have him, nor do I want him. Chill. Your brother needs you right now and I … well, I just wanted to help. Let’s get back to Midgar for now. You guys can talk and get a plan together and I can see Nami.”

“Good idea.” Reno nodded and suddenly Axel flung his arms around his brother’s neck and hopped into his arms, bridal style. “You love me! You really love me!”

Laughing as he stumbled into the portal behind Riku, Reno was trying to get his head around what had just transpired… he failed, but he was happy to have his brother back.

  


After having visited Riku's world, Midgar looked gray and bland... dimensionally flat and boring. In Reno’s office, he had locked the door after Riku left. Axel was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed at the knee, swinging his foot impatiently. “Reno… some stuff happened before Sora killed me.”

“Did it have anything to do with Cloud?”

“It did! How did you know?”

“Just a guess.” Reno smiled. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Yes!” Axel bolted form the chair and started pacing. “I saw Cloud and he was like normal Cloud… all pissed off and kinda sweaty… it’s gross, anyhow! Suddenly there was Sexyroth too and they were fighting! It was horrible! Juicyroth wasn’t chill like he normally is… he was pissed. He was yelling and his face looked like…”

“Don’t… don’t with the face… I get it. He was mad. Continue.” Reno tensed considerably when he recalled the Leon incident.

“He was yelling about his father and trying to snatch Cloud’s pretty red cape. I love red.” Axel fluttered his lashes and Reno nodded.

“Cloud yelled that… (Axel switched to Cloud’s angry face and voice) He had to die to be with Lucretia! Don’t you get it? He came here, saw Aerith and started searching for your mother! He was convinced that I had betrayed him by keeping Aerith’s existence here a secret and he tried to kill me!”

“I will succeed where he failed!” (said in Axel’s best Sephiroth voice, complete with hair-flip and swirl)

Hopping around in a frenzy, he continued to mime their fight until suddenly, he stopped and turned dramatically. Using his Cloud voice, he said “I’ve beat him before… I’ll beat him as many times as he cares to come back.”

“Who was he talkin to just then?” Reno was enthralled.

“No one… that was a dramatic aside.” Axel took his seat once more and smoothed his coat over his knees. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Reno chuckled and rubbed his face. “You should go see Roxas, an I got a lot ta process…”

Silence.

Looking up to see why his brother hadn’t answered, his eyes fell on an empty chair and he smiled.

  


That night Cloud didn’t come home for dinner, sending a text to say that he had urgent business in another world concerning Sephiroth. Reno replied a generic _ok_ , and sat quietly deciding what to do now that his entire life was a lie.

At two a.m., he reached for his phone, knocking over two empty whiskey bottles in the process. Unable to find a number that might lead him to the person he wanted to speak to, he called Vincent’s number instead… just to listen. “Moshi moshi. I do not answer this device every time it demands. Leave a message.”

The redhead smiled and put the phone aside. He had seen so much in recent days that made him question his own sanity that he was no longer surprised at Axel’s behavior. He came from the rabbit hole, so of course he was insane. Sighing, he reclined his head and peered around their penthouse… his and Cloud’s penthouse… it was all a lie. How long did Cloud think he could carry on his double life? Reno meant to ask him as soon as he saw him.

Too drunk to go to bed, he began to doze on the sofa, one had on his weapon- always. Waking with a start to whispering voices, he opened his eyes just enough to scan the room. There were two figures in the darkest corner of the room. His mind went immediately to the fantastic creatures he had seen in Axel’s world and his heart began to pound in his chest. What if some of them had followed him to his world and he didn’t have a Keyblade to kill them? Or did he need one to kill them here? Could they even come here?

Tightening his grip on his pistol, she slid it in position to be easily aimed and fired when a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. Riku…. And he was having an elementary schoolgirl slap fight with someone. Reno laughed before he could stifle it.

“Don’t shoot!” Riku called out just as he was shoved to the floor by a strong hand on his head. Growling, he jumped up and made to tackle the offender, who was unfamiliar to Reno except for a one-time vague description with some bloody charades. “Staaaap!” he squeaked and the unnamed gunman chuckled. “You staaap.”

“I hate you.” Riku snapped and stalked over to where Reno still sat. “This is Leon. He wants to talk to you about Cloud. I’m outta here.”

The two watched him disappear in a huff and then Leon turned his attention to Reno. “Cloud is out of control. We need your help.”


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

  


Reno scanned his midnight visitor as he sat up and tried to get the cobwebs out of his brain. “Want a drink or… to sit?”

Leon watched him warily, eyes darting between him and his weapon that lay mere inches from his hand. “No… thanks.”

“Whatever… so I need ta know tha whole story. Cloud has come unhinged in your world but… up until a few days ago he’s been leadin a normal life here. Nine ta fiving it, bein a model partner. I don’t get it. Help me understand an then I’ll decide if I’m helpin or not, yo.”

Leon sighed and ran a hand through chestnut hair, and plopped gracelessly onto the chair opposite the redhead. “What ever happened to the good old days when people would fight for the sake of fighting… you didn’t have to recite the history of the world to convince people to fight… they just did. Everyone here is so calm about everything… it makes no sense to me.”

Reno stared briefly before fishing a smoke from his shirt pocket. “Yanno… Leon, after dealin with Sephiroth, tha people here are pretty shell-shocked an when he ain’t around, I guess we all try ta avoid drama… fighting… and such.”

“But Cloud…how can you just relax when Cloud is running back and forth between our worlds playing God?”

“Back up… this is what I don’t get, yo.” Reno made his way to the small bar and started making a drink. “I’ve seen Cloud in distress. I’ve seen Cloud pissed. I’ve seen Cloud naked. I’ve never seen him like I saw him in your world. I can’t make myself believe that he killed Valentine. He loves Vince, but yet I saw him wearing his cape and glove… like … I don’t wanna say, yo, but it was disturbing.”

“I haven’t always been there… I mean I was alive in another world and another time.”

“Wait.” Reno held up a pale hand. “Everyone there has died?”

“Correct.” Leon nodded.

“But Cloud…”

“Has died in his world… this world.” Again Leon nodded.

“No.” Reno shook his head. “He never died.”

“He had to.” Leon rubbed his face. “Just let me… be quiet a sec and let me explain.”

Reno looked like the brunette had just slapped him but Leon ignored him and launched into his explanation. “Not everyone who dies goes to Kingdom Hearts but some do. I don’t know, before you even ask, who decides who goes and who doesn’t. I didn’t know that I was dead for literally years… I spent literal years trying to get back to my home which no longer exists because I lived in a different time.”

Reno scowled but said nothing.

“Things there seem really complicated at first but what it comes down to is pretty simple- good and evil, light and dark. Those who have light are not immune to giving in to darkness and those with more darkness struggle but they can turn to the light. Purity of intent is the key. There is a force there… God if you will… that knows your innermost desires whether you realize it or not. With me so far?”

Reno nodded, still scowling.

“Cloud was a savior here and he continued his good deeds there, fighting to rid our worlds of darkness but… after a time he became indifferent to those in need and eventually spent more time here than there.”

“Wouldn’t you, yo?” Reno snapped, still not believing that Cloud was actually dead. “You said yaself that ya tried ta go home.”

“I did and I would’ve stayed if I could’ve.” Leon agreed. “Our worlds are parallel but time is time. When this world grows old along with everyone in it, Cloud will be Cloud, just like he is now… because he’s dead.”

“Don’t say that, yo.”

“What? That he’s dead?”

“I said don’t, yo.” Reno snarled and stood. He began pacing, unaware of how Axel-like he was in the moment. However, it was not lost on Leon who covered his smile with a gloved hand. Giving him a few minutes to process, Leon strode over to make himself a drink.

“So… Cloud is dead an Axel is dead… Riku, that Sora kid… tha stripper an Axel’s little boyfriend.” Reno paced. “You’re dead, Valentine is dead but really dead or at least MIA… what can I do?”

Leon opened his mouth but Reno began pacing anew. “I can’t kill people who are dead already… wait! Who else here is dead?!”

“I don’t know.” Leon shook his head. “I can only tell you that the people who come to your town from my world are dead so they will only be able to stay as long as your world survives. The biggest threat to your world is Sephiroth, so that shortens up your time line considerably… plus the fact that your savior has changed teams…”

“Cloud isn’t evil. I donno what’s goin on with him but he won’t let Sephiroth destroy our planet.” Reno suddenly felt exhausted and collapsed onto the wing chair near his bar. “Does Cloud know he’s dead?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe that. He woulda told me.” He was beginning to feel like he was losing his mind. His idea of what was sane and rational just flew out the window on a unicorn farting rainbows… and he chuckled at his own deep dive into helplessness. That was new territory for him for sure. “I found him once hangin out with Sephiroth… they seemed to have become friends after Seph made his peace with ShinRa.”

Leon watched as Reno mentally began making connections and he felt bad for the redhead who still only had a small bit of the whole story.

“Riku said that he had an affair with Cloud… and he’s about a creepy fuck. Somethin about him is… wrong.” Reno mumbled.

“Riku struggles with his darkness but he’s not a bad guy. He’s loyal to his friends and vicious in defense of the weak. Don’t judge him too harshly… he’s a lot like you.”

Reno shook his head but knew the words were a fair assessment. He had even felt a bit of a kindred spirit with Riku. “So why does he think you hate him?”

Leon chuckled. “He knows I don’t hate him… he says that so he has an excuse to bail when I’m around. It’s childish and petty but he has hang-ups where I’m concerned and I guess he just can’t get past them.”

“What kinda hang-ups?”

“When we first met, I was still trying to get home. Riku is the one who helped me make my peace with my situation. Along the way I think he developed some feelings that I couldn’t reciprocate.” Leon cleared his throat and Reno smiled despite the grave reality he was dealing with.

“Take me to Cloud.” Reno shrugged. “It’ll go one way or tha other but I need ta have my say. I want him ta know that I know him fa who he really is.”

Leon nodded. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

  


Leon and Reno watched Cloud and Sephiroth fight. There was no blood and Reno supposed that should have been his first clue when he saw them fighting before… _but how is it Cloud bleeds when he’s in Midgar? Or does he? The last time I saw him bleed was when he tried to kill himself at tha cabin in Nibel…_

Turning to face Leon, he began to sputter but he didn’t need to. Leon took one look at his expression and whisked him into a portal and back to his own world, to his own apartment. Once there, Reno’s head was reeling. Turning to Leon, he hissed. “Get out.”

Without a word or a backward glance, Leon left him there to sort himself out alone. Reno screamed into a pillow until he was hoarse. He locked himself inside his bathroom and cried- something he had done only a few times in his life. And when he was sufficiently numb, he dressed and abandoned the apartment, intending never to return to it.

Walking down to the train, he rode to the slums and went into his favorite bar for a drink. Taking a table in the back to avoid the general public, he hissed when he recognized a face from his set of mug shots. He stared despite his initial wish to be left alone. He stared because he knew now what he was looking at… a dead man. As luck would have it, he didn’t tear his gaze away in time and the golden yellow eyes met his, narrowing immediately before relaxing and turning away. Reno sighed.

Ordering another beer, he kept his eyes down but like a good Turk, watched everything around him. Seeing worn motorcycle boots approaching, he closed his eyes briefly and then took a deep breath. Lifting his eyes with a wide smile that didn’t reach his eyes, he leaned back in his chair. “Good ta see ya… Cloud.”

The blonde smiled warily and pulled out the other chair to sit. “Sorry I’ve been away so long… I got caught up.”

Reno stared, suddenly unsure of how to handle the situation. He hadn’t had enough time to sort out his feeling and formulate a plan. Once again, he was in unfamiliar territory. Thinking fast, because… Turk… he flagged the waitress and ordered Cloud’s usual. “So I got a lead on Valentine, yo.”

Cloud looked mildly surprised but not in that ‘I’m about to get pegged for murder’ kind of way. “Oh yeah? Follow up on it yet?”

“Actually, yeah… I did.”

“And?” he reached out and took his beer from the waitress without looking up.

“He’s dead… I’m sorry. I know you two were close.”

Cloud stared blankly, his expression too much like the one Riku took on when he seemed to be listening to his inner voices, darkness, or whathefuckever.

“Not sure about tha how or tha why yet but I’m workin on it, yo.” Reno finished his beer. “I donno why someone would do that. Vince was a great guy… huge heart. Whoever did it will probably be dangling from the masamune before I ever catch em, yo.”

Cloud nodded slightly and glanced around the busy bar. “Wanna get outta here?”

“Not really… no.” Reno smirked. “I just got here but if you wanna take off I’ll catch up with ya at home. We do live together, so…”

Cloud’s expression darkened and he leaned toward Reno just enough to get his attention. “Do we? Still?”

Reno was at that spot again where he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He could drop what he knew and let all the patrons of the bar witness their fight and his eventual murder or he could go home with him and then tell him, and be murdered in secret. Yes, he would rather be murdered in secret. “Let’s go, yeah… we need ta talk.”

Cloud’s chair barked across the floor and Reno followed him out onto the street, making sure to make direct eye contact with Vanitas as they passed by. Vanitas’ golden eyes darted from Cloud to Reno, back to Cloud, to their joined hands, and then back to electric blues that looked a tiny bit apprehensive. As they exited onto the street, Vanitas called Riku.

  


The train ride was silent for the couple and as soon as they entered their apartment, Reno froze. It had been destroyed. Not a stick of furniture had been left whole and the precision with which the pieces had been cleaved let him know immediately who had desecrated their home. “Sephiroth.” He whispered as if saying the name aloud would summon him.

Cloud walked through the wreckage as if nothing was amiss and emerged from their shared bedroom with his weapon. “We can talk later.”

“No.” Reno said the word before he was sure what to follow it with. He managed. “I know it was you… I know you killed Vince.”

Cloud stopped short of opening the door but didn’t turn around.

“And I know that… that ya died a few years ago when ya cut your wrists.” Reno felt his heart wither in his chest with the words. “What I don’t get is how ya stayed… how ya made it so seamless.”

Cloud turned to face him, slowly. “I had died and returned before you ever woke up in the hospital. But now that you know, what do you plan to do?”

“I wanna help ya get back to tha Cloud ya used ta be yo. Tha Cloud I loved.” Reno hoped he sounded more convincing to Cloud than he did to his own ears.

“I don’t think we’re on the same page, Red.” Cloud smiled and started toward Reno raising his sword in a smooth arc. “That Cloud is dead.” Bringing the blade down across pale white skin, he was suddenly blinded with a bright light that seemed to come from every direction.

  


Axel woke to a face full of blonde wisps of hair. Kissing the crown, he smiled and breathed in deeply. “Wake up Roxy… we need ta get goin on those missions we’ve been neglecting.”

“Don’t wanna.” Roxas griped but stretched and smiled as he kissed the tip of Axel’s nose. “Are you feeling better today?”

“I am, thank you.”

“You know he may show up here one day.” Roxas pushed red hair back from pale skin and paused. Pressing his hand to Axel’s chest, he blurted. “He’s in there… isn’t he?”

Axel smiled and nodded. “I think so.”

Roxas scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom to return with a hand-held mirror. “Look!”

Axel peered into the small round truth-teller and smiled at the electric blue that ringed his pupils. “Reno.”

Roxas smiled and kissed his cheek. “We should go… are we still going to Midgar to check on Riku?”

“No need… he’s back here. He stopped by earlier, at the ass-crack of dawn to say that he and Vanitas had returned to help Sephiroth defeat Cloud.”

“No shit?” Roxas zipped his coat and scratched his nose.

“No shit at all, mon prince.” Axel waggled his brows and Roxas laughed.

As the two went about their peace-keeping (which was totally what they called it) they talked about things like the truth, music, and sea-salt ice cream.

 


End file.
